Behind Green eyes
by Asalea
Summary: VampireDraco!HPDM. Alors que Draco tente de nier sa nouvelle nature,le monde des sorciers apprend la mort de Harry Potter...
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à JK.R.

Warning : DracoVampire ! futur Slash/yaoi/histoire gay si vous comprenez pas (Draco/Harry)

PG pour l'instant, T plus tard.

**Prologue :**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le monde n'était plus le même. Il se rassit d'un coup, ne prenant pas compte du douloureux mal de tête qui lui menaçait de lui crever le front. Caché par les nuages, le soleil était à son zénith.

* * *

La veille, Draco Malfoy, héritier et fils unique de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, contemplait le vaste jardin de sa mère de la baie vitrée de sa chambre. Harry Potter avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres un mois plus tôt.

Avec un simple expelliarmus…

Draco sourit sournoisement à l'ironie. Pour un homme (si on pouvait appeler ça un homme), qui avait littéralement pourri la vie de toute la communauté sorcière du Royaume-Uni, on s'attendait à ce qu'il meure de manière plus théâtrale. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre plus de la part de Potter, le griffy n'avait aucun flair pour le dramatique.

Draco interrompit ses pensées lorsqu'un « pop » retentît.

-Excusez Diggy, Maître, mais Diggy souhaitait savoir si Maître voulait dîner dans le Grand Salon.

Le jeune Malfoy n'accorda pas un regard à la jeune elfette de maison. Après avoir lui-même courber l'échine pendant deux ans, il avait du mal à retenir la pitié qu'il ressentait envers les elfes à présent. Tu es Draco Malfoy, reprends-toi. C'est normal qu'un serviteur s'agenouille devant son maître…

_Ses genoux étaient bleuis. Il ne faisait plus attention à la douleur. Ce qui était important, c'était de garder la tête courbée et l'oreille attentive. Il fallait répondre immédiatement si le Maître désirait quelque chose._

-Maître veut que Diggy apporte des bandages ?

Cette question le fit sursauter. Diggy fixait ses poings fermés avec inquiétude. Il avait enfoncé ses ongles trop fort dans la chair. Il relaxa ses doigts. Un fin filet de sang coula par terre. Draco pâlit. Il avait toujours été faible à la vue du sang. A présent, cela lui rappelait des évènements qu'il aurait préféré penser n'être que d'horribles cauchemars.

-_Pitié, pitié, tuez-moi, sanglota une jeune femme, le ventre à semi-ouvert. Macnair ria plus fort en lui agrippant violemment les cheveux._

Draco ferma les yeux, marmonnant silencieusement aux images de s'en aller. Diggy remua nerveusement.

-Non, je n'ai pas faim, tu peux partir.

-Bien, Maître, couina rapidement Diggy.

Elle s'inclina, le nez touchant presque le sol, et disparût comme elle était venue.

Draco retourna à son observation du jardin. Plus un labyrinthe si on regardait bien. Contrairement au rumeurs, les Malfoy avaient un sacré sens de l'humour. Les moldus étaient de pathétiques créatures déniées de magie. Alors pourquoi ne pas tous les exterminer avait un jour demandé Draco. Après tout ce serait comme un geste de grâce pour eux. Narcissa Malfoy s'était retourné vers lui, le visage très sérieux.

_-Voyons bébé, s'ils n'existaient pas, envers qui serions-nous supérieurs ? Son teint était devenu encore plus pâle. Nous serions…ordinaires, murmura-t-elle avec horreur._

Alors pourquoi rejoindre un mage noir qui tentait d'éradiquer les races impures de la planète ? Ses parents avaient toujours eut l'esprit contradictoire, comme leurs ancêtres avant eux. Et c'est ainsi que les plans des jardins Malfoy étaient directement pris d'une ancienne légende moldue. Son père avait toujours trouvé cela très amusant l'idée d'une créature mi-homme, mi-taureau.

_-Dommage, avait-il dit en soupirant, si le Ministère cessait d'envoyer ses représentants pour converser de choses inutiles, j'aurais bien tenté quelques petites expériences._

Lorsque Draco tourna la poignée de la porte qui ouvrait sur l'extérieur. Un vent frais et humide lui caressa le visage. La lune n'était pas complètement pleine ce soir-là. Il distinguait néanmoins facilement les formes et les ombres qui se mouvaient aux aléas du vent. Draco n'avait pas peur des ténèbres. Elles l'enveloppaient et le protéger des regards importuns.

S'il avait été moins perdu dans ses pensées, s'il avait eu un sixième sens, s'il avait remarqué le silence oppressant, le souffle coupé des petites créatures inoffensives qui vivaient dans les arbres et attendaient, attendaient… attendaient que quelque chose surgisse et bondisse sur sa proie…

La vie ne tenait qu'à un si, et Draco avait épuisé son quota de chance.

* * *

Draco se releva, observant avec mépris ses vêtements poussiéreux. Il sortit sa baguette et prononça le sortilège de nettoyage accompagné d'un mouvement de baguette.

Rien.

Il essaya de nouveau en fronçant les sourcils. La saleté ne disparaissait pas. Son cœur s'accéléra. Ce n'était pas possible. Un sorcier ne perdait pas sa magie du jour au lendemain !

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Une tache de sang s'étendait sur le col de sa chemise. Il posa ses doigts sur son cou.

_Sa respiration se bloqua lorsque quelque chose le frappa de derrière, l'envoyant valser sur plusieurs mètres et s'arrêter brutalement contre un arbre._

Deux petites écorchures se trouvaient à la base de son cou.

_Une douleur fulgurante partit de sa jugulaire. Il cria à s'en arracher la gorge. Les crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la chair comme du beurre._

-Non, murmura Draco. Non, c'est pas possible.

_Le bruit de sang coulant dans une gorge… L'odeur du liquide métallique qui s'infiltrait dans ses poumons… Il avait envie de vomir._

-Non, non, non, NON ! hurla le jeune Malfoy dans le vide.

Le ciel se remplit d'oiseaux effrayés, hésitant à se reposer près de leur nid.

_Il accueillit les limbes du sommeil avec gratitude._

-Non, murmura une dernière fois Draco.

Il tenta de s'appuyer contre un arbre, ses jambes faiblirent, puis le lâchèrent complètement. Les genoux dans la boue, il tenta de s'accrocher, quitte à vivre dans le déni, à la dernière chose que la vie lui avait laissé. En vain.

* * *

L'image qui se reflétait dans le miroir était la même que la veille. Des traits pointus, un teint blafard, des cheveux blond presque blanc. Pourtant, Draco Malfoy n'était plus. Un monstre à visage humain… Comment ses parents réagiraient s'ils savaient ? Il avait envie de dormir. Dormir ou se réveiller. Se réveiller de cet horrible cauchemar qui lui avait ôté son humanité, son statut et son sang…

_-Un jour tout sera à toi, fils, il reste plus qu'à trouver ta fiancée, annonça Lucius à un très jeune Draco. Du haut du balais, accroché à son père, Draco contempla les étendus de terres qui allaient par delà l'horizon._

_-A moi, avait chuchoté Draco, admirant la lumière orangé du soleil couchant sur les collines. Lucius regardait son fils avec fierté et affection._

Pendant trois jours, Draco avait tenté de se persuader que rien n'avait changé. Pendant trois jours, il avait souri à ses parents, mentant éhontément en leur faisant croire que tout allait pour le mieux. Le troisième jour, un hibou avait délivré le Daily Prophet.

Lucius Malfoy avait ouvert le journal et Draco laissa tombé au sol sa fourchette en argent, sa main encore en l'air, les yeux rivé sur le titre de la première page. Narcissa Malfoy avait tourné un regard inquiet vers son fils.

-Draco ? Quelque chose ne va pas mon chéri ?

Lucius jeta un œil à son fils au dessus du journal. Draco n'avait toujours pas décroché le regard du titre et de l'accroche de l'article de la première page.

**HARRY POTTER ASSASSINE !**

_Les Aurors ont découvert… suspecteraient un vampire… le corps a été retrouvé…_

Le troisième jour, Draco renonça à toute prétention de normalité.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que le prologue vous a plu. Désolée des éventuelles fautes d'ortographes, je suis pas très douée pour les retrouver. Bisous et j'attend vos reviews, c'est ma première fic, je suis toute ouïe aux critiques mais pas d'insultes svp :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre1:

_-Eh bien, Draco? demanda Lucius Malfoy. __C'est lui? C'est Harry Potter?_

Tss. Bien sûr. Sinon pourquoi Draco hésiterait-il à le regarder? Potter. Harry Saint Potter. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait sur lui à tous les tournants ? Le visage benêt de Potter se trouvait dans chaque vitrine, sur pratiquement toutes les affiches de Diagon Alley. Le Sauveur. Le Survivant. Celui-qui-a-vaincu.

Draco aurait pu dessiner le visage de Potter les yeux fermés. Même la face bouffie et couverte de bleus, comment était-il possible de ne pas le reconnaître ? Près de lui, Granger était terrifiée. Plus pour la vie de son meilleur ami que pour elle-même. Ils connaissaient tous les enjeux. Potter était plus qu'un garçon de 17ans, un élève de Poudlard. Potter était un symbole, et Draco Malfoy, par la plus grande absurdité et ironie de l'univers en était venu à « compter » sur lui.

_L'odeur de chair brûlée. Un cri d'agonie déchirant les tympans. Debout au centre de la salle de torture, Macnair continuait à converser avec son collègue sans prêter attention au chaos._

_-Potter nous a encore échappé, cracha-t-il._

_Draco n'écouta pas le reste de la discussion. Le visage caché sous sa capuche, il se permit un soupir de soulagement. Des sanglots étouffés. Le goût des larmes était presque palpable. Draco inspira un bon coup et retourna à sa tâche._

Potter. Harry Potter.

_-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux._

Le griffy était si facile à énerver. Il suffisait d'insulter ses amis, et il prenait tout pour lui. Un «Sang-de-bourbe» par-ci, un «Weasmoche» par-là. Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent avant de retomber subitement. Assis à son bureau, il fixa le titre du journal.

**HARRY POTTER ASSASSINE!**

Le corps avait été purgé de son sang. Une morsure grossière, la peau violacée à la base du cou, toutes les preuves criaient «Vampire». Ce qui inquiétait les Aurors, était qu'ils devaient lancer un « revelo » pour identifier le corps. Toute la partie faciale avait été découpée, et emportée par l'agresseur comme un trophée, un masque à accrocher.

Draco se courba vers son bureau, prenant appui sur ses coudes. Il ferma les yeux et enfoui sa tête dans ses mains, le cœur retourné. Un petit rire sinistre lui échappa. Quel piètre vampire il faisait. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il essaya de mettre ses idées au clair. Son «accident» n'était sans doute pas si accidentel. Combien de vampires se trouvaient actuellement en Grande Bretagne. Combien de chances y-avaient-ils que deux d'entre eux se manifestent «sans but précis» dans un intervalle de temps si réduit? Pourquoi était-il encore en vie, alors que Potter, son rival d'enfance n'était plus de ce monde?

Draco écarquilla les yeux. S'il s'agissait du même vampire alors...

«Plop».

Draco sursauta.

-Diggy est si désolée! Couina l'elfette de maison. Diggy ne voulait pas effrayer le jeune Maître!

L'héritier Malfoy se mit une main sur le cœur, essayant d'en calmer les battements. Diggy s'inclinait et se relevait de sorte que son nez frappait à chaque fois le sol. Draco l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne commence à se diriger vers la cheminée comme la dernière fois. Il leva une main.

-Stop! C'est bon Diggy. La raison de ta présence?

Diggy lui envoya un regard d'adoration. Draco détourna les yeux.

-Diggy est venue annoncer que M. Zabini vous attend.

Draco hocha la tête. Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au visage souriant de Potter, lança négligemment le journal à l'intérieur et le referma.

* * *

-Quoi?

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ils ont reçu un message anonyme. Ils vérifient maintenant chez tous ceux qui ont été associés à tu-sais-qui. Enfin, ta famille n'a pas à s'en faire, je doute que ton père ait encore quelque chose à cacher, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Draco ne répondit pas.

* * *

Draco balaya rageusement la table du bras, envoyant tous les livres par terre dans un grand fracas. La bibliothèque de son père était inutile. Les vampires étaient de nature discrète et avaient longtemps disparus de Grande Bretagne après les réformes de 1553. Draco ne pouvait compter que sur les superstitions mais elles s'avéraient toutes erronées jusqu'à présent.

Il ne craignait pas les croix, ni le soleil. Il n'avait pas encore testé ses capacités physiques mais il ne se sentait pas si différent. Et surtout, il ne ressentait pas la «faim». Cette envie irrésistible et insoutenable de planter ses crocs dans la chair comme la décrivait les littéraires.

Un bruit presque imperceptible. Sans lever les yeux de son livre, Draco sut qu'il s'agissait de son père. Celui-ci avança vers la fenêtre, aussi silencieux qu'un chat. Lucius Malfoy parlait souvent plus par des gestes que par des mots. Un maître manipulateur ne leur donnait sans doute plus beaucoup d'importance avec les années.

-Draco, dit-il enfin, le dos toujours tourné. S'il y avait quoique ce soit, tu nous le dirais, n'est-ce pas?

Question piège. S'il répondait oui, son père saurait qu'il mentait. S'il répondait non, ce serait tout aussi décevant.

-Beaucoup de choses me préoccupent. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment tout s'est passé.

Une semi-vérité. Le meilleur mensonge se trouvait dans la vérité. Lucius se retourna vers son fils, le visage illisible.

- Je savais que tu lui portais de l'importance, je n'imaginais pas à quel point.

Hein? Draco cligna des yeux, confus. Lucius Malfoy s'en aperçut et soupira de soulagement.

- Ces gamineries ont assez duré, Draco, je sais que ça t'amusait, mais la mort de Potter ne devrait pas te détourner de tes obligations. Tu trouveras un nouveau sujet de divertissement plus tard.

Draco acquiesça. Okaaay. Ne pas chercher à comprendre ce qui était passé par la tête de son paternel. Il n'avait quand même pas insinué... Ergh.

-Laisse les Aurors faire leur travail, je dois te présenter quelqu'un.

* * *

La jeune fille était charmante. Une longue chevelure ébène qui ondulait jusqu'à sa taille. Un petit cou gracile qui penchait sa tête comme un oiseau fragile. De grands yeux bleus et une voix mélodieuse. Cette demoiselle avait tout de la parfaite sang-pure. Ses manières impeccables ravissaient Narcissa, son sens de l'humour impressionnait Lucius.

Quel tableau dégoulinant d'hypocrisie. Les yeux de Margareth étaient froids, ses gestes calculés. Elle dévisageait Draco des pieds à la tête, cherchant une faille chez son «prétendant» sans se douter qu'elle ne figurerait pas dans l'apparence mais dans la nature de celui-ci. Draco n'était même plus capable de lancer un simple «Wingardium Leviosa». Les textes étaient formels. Les vampires pratiquaient la magie, mais celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec celle des sorciers.

Draco sourit mielleusement.

* * *

La porte de referma sur leurs invités.

-Elle ne te plaît pas, conclut immédiatement Narcissa.

Draco se tourna vers sa mère, surprit.

-Quelle importance? Nous avons juste besoin d'un héritier.

Narcissa secoua la tête en souriant.

-Draco, même s'il s'agit d'un mariage arrangé, tu dois pouvoir t'entendre avec ta partenaire. Nous ne t'imposerons jamais une personne que tu détestes.

Pour la première fois de la journée, Draco sourit sincèrement.

* * *

Il se tenait dans une pièce ronde, entouré par une dizaine de portes de tailles différentes. Draco essaya d'en ouvrir une, puis une autre. Où était la clé? Dans un geste de désespoir, il tourna la poignée de la plus petite, celle qui ne pouvait laisser passer qu'une petite souris. Elle s'ouvrit. Draco retomba sur ses genoux, contemplant la liberté sans pouvoir la toucher.

-Maître, chuchota une voix, Maître Draco, réveillez-vous.

Quelqu'un secouait son épaule. La voix de cette personne se fit plus urgente.

-Maître! Maître!

Draco grommela, tentant d'enfouir sa tête plus profondément dans l'oreiller pour ne plus entendre cette voix trop aigue.

-Maître! Les Aurors! Chuchota la voix, terrifiée.

Draco se releva d'un coup. Diggy sursauta et tomba par terre. Il se tourna vers elle, soudain bien réveillé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-Diggy a vu les Aurors dans les jardins, ils vont bientôt arriver!

Draco se leva rapidement et enfila à la hâte des vêtements corrects. Il se dirigea vers sa petite bibliothèque et en sortit un gros volume poussiéreux. La bibliothèque se sépara en deux, ouvrant sur un des nombreux passages secrets du Manoir. Il se retourna vers Diggy.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Diggy leva ses grands yeux globuleux vers lui.

-Parce que Maître Draco est un vampire. Maître Draco est en danger.

Draco pâlit, mais acquiesça.

* * *

C'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il verrait le Manoir. Draco scruta les ténèbres, essayant d'imprimer chaque détail précieusement, regrettant n'avoir pas fait de même avec ses parents. Une patrouille se dirigea vers lui. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Les deux Aurors bavardaient gaiement, lançant des coups d'œil autour d'eux sans y mettre de la vraie conviction. Ils s'attendaient à ne voir personne debout à trois heures du matin.

Draco ferma les yeux et tourna des talons. Il avait essayé de transplaner. Sans succès. Qu'importe, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. S'enfuir.

Le ciel était dégagé, il accéléra l'allure. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, le rythme l'endormait. Il tira sur ses muscles. Progressivement, il se rendit compte qu'il courrait plus vite que d'habitude. Il accéléra encore. Les arbres se fondaient les uns dans les autres. Le monde devenait distordu. Il s'arrêta soudain.

-Argh.

Trop brutalement apparemment. Il vida son estomac au pied d'un chêne et se sentit subitement exténué. Il parcourut les alentours des yeux. Il était dans une forêt de campagne, au loin, il apercevait la lumières de quelques maisons moldues, mais, sans connaître ses pouvoirs, ce n'était pas très prudent. Draco grimaça. Pas le choix, il devrait dormir sur le sol.

Il repéra une petite clairière couverte de mousse, et s'étendit. C'était en ne se concentrant sur rien d'autre que l'envie de dormir, que Draco «la» ressentit. Cette « faim », cette soif pour quelque chose d'autre que des tranches de bacon et du jus d'orange. Draco se tourna sur le coté, resserra ses bras autour de son ventre et ferma les yeux. Au loin, un hibou hululait.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Un grand merci à mon amie Flo qui m'a beaucoup encouragée et aidée à corriger les fautes sur ce chapitre. Mon ordinateur a planté, emportant avec lui toutes les données de cette histoire -_-' je me suis retrouvée à taper avec le dinosaure des ordinateurs qui ne connaît pas la moitié du vocabulaire et ne fait pas la différence entre "é" et "er"...

**petite-abeille** et** Ecnerrolf **: contente de savoir que le prologue vous ait plu^^, j'espère que ce chapitre sera tout aussi intéressant.

**mikamic**: ta review m'a fait très plaisir, ma plus grande peur était de faire Draco OC. En espérant que la suite te plaise autant ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2:

_- Tss. Décidément, c'est presque une tradition chez vous, les Malfoy, remarqua sarcastiquement Severus Snape. La discrétion ne fait pas partie de votre vocabulaire._

_Draco déglutit, le feu lui monta aux joues._

_-Je ne pensais pas qu'il entendrait..._

_-Que tu t'en sortes avec un simple endoloris relève du miracle, Draco. Personne ne commente le manque d'appendice nasale du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans être suicidaire, c'est du bon sens, trancha le maître des Potions._

_Draco se mordit la lèvre en entendant «simple» endoloris... Celui-ci avait duré dix bonnes minutes, certes, à différents degrés de douleur, mais Draco avait failli perdre l'esprit au bout de la cinquième. Il retint cependant sa langue. Le Maître avait été de bonne humeur, Draco était chanceux d'être toujours en vie._

_-Je me demandais juste..._

_-Draco, avertit Severus._

_Draco se tût._

_-Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur tes Impardonnables. _

_Le blond soupira._

_- L'Avada Kedavra est plus facile à incanter que l'endoloris. _

_Severus Snape arqua un sourcil._

_- Même sur des rats, je trouve ça plutôt dérangeant, se justifia Draco._

_Le visage de Severus resta impassible face à cette nouvelle information. Il jaugea l'héritier Malfoy du regard avant de hocher la tête._

_- L'endoloris a été créé dans l'intention de faire souffrir. La première utilité du sortilège de mort était tout d'abord de soulager les personnes condamnées. _

_Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent._

_-Comme un remède...murmura-t-il._

_Severus acquiesça. _

_- Imagine si les soigneurs de Saint-Mangouste décidaient d'utiliser leurs connaissances pour autre chose que le bien commun._

* * *

Sa gorge était en feu. Il eut la désagréable sensation qu'un million de petites aiguilles lui transperçaient la peau. Draco se réveilla en sursaut, gémissant et essayant d'échapper ces brûlures. Dans sa hâte, son dos percuta un vieil arbre et il se rendit compte que la douleur s'était apaisée, du moins sur son visage. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Une pluie torrentielle se déversait sur la clairière. Le feuillage épais de l'arbre le protégeait du plus gros de la chute. Là ou l'eau s'infiltrait et tombait, Draco ne retenait pas ses frissons de dégoût. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entrait en contact avec cet élément depuis sa récente «condition».

Soudain, il se souvint d'un paragraphe qu'il n'avait pas pris au sérieux jusqu'alors dans _Vampires: Une légende_.

_Fuyant comme si le diable était à ses trousses, elle se jeta à la rivière. Bien que ne sachant pas nager, elle tira en elle-même les forces nécessaires pour atteindre l'autre coté de la rive, bravant par la même, les dangereux courants. Elle se hissa sur le bord, épuisée, pensant expirer son dernier souffle lorsqu'elle se retourna. Il se tenait droit, au bord de l'autre rive, et bien que son regard froid lui glaçait le sang, il ne fit aucun geste pour la rejoindre. Il tourna les talons et disparut dans la nuit comme une ombre._

Draco se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. L'eau courante. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à prendre un bain, mais s'il avait essayé la douche, il aurait découvert cette faiblesse bien plus tôt. Il observa les alentours. Aucun autre abri. Les minutes et les heures passèrent. L'averse ne faiblissait que pour reprendre de plus belle. Il avait du mal à respirer. Sa langue était sèche.

Soudain, Draco sentit une odeur extrêmement plaisante. Pourtant infime parmi toutes les senteurs de la forêt, elle envahissait ses sens. Eau de Cologne. Transpiration. Chaleur humaine. Lorsqu'il inspira une bouffée, elle agit comme une gorgée d'eau fraîche pour son gosier meurtri. La silhouette approcha, prenant la forme d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Sa frange de cheveux noirs lui collait au front. Le nez un peu en trompette, et la mâchoire carrée, ses yeux bleus délavés fixaient Draco, surpris.

-Hey! Ça va?

Il se précipita pour s'agenouiller devant le blond au teint maladif. Lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule, Draco bascula en avant, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'inconnu, inhalant le doux parfum de vie qui s'en dégageait. Il sentit que ses crocs s'allongeaient.

-Euh, ça va bien? Je peux t'emmener chez un docteur si tu...

Ferme-la et dégage, pensa Draco. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant de ne pas succomber à l'envie de vider cet idiot de son essence vitale. Des taches noires apparurent devant ses yeux. La voix de l'homme se fit plus lointaine. Soudain tout était noir.

* * *

Il sut avant d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il n'était plus dans la forêt. Installé confortablement sous de minces couvertures, quelqu'un lui avait ôté ses vêtements trempés. Ses yeux furent tout de suite attirés par le plateau repas déposé sur la table de chevet. Un steak bien saignant et des haricots verts. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il se jeta sans retenue sur la viande tendre et la déchira avec ses crocs en gémissant de plaisir. Jusqu'alors sa gorge était rêche et douloureuse. Le sang de la bête apaisait sa bouche et les complaintes de son estomac.

Il ressentait toujours un manque, mais au moins il pouvait réfléchir de manière plus humaine. Il essuya ses doigts sur la serviette posée près du plat. En parcourant la pièce des yeux, il grimaça. La chambre était exigue, et les tapisseries en fleur vieillies. Le plancher en bois avait dut connaître de meilleurs jours, tout comme la vieille armoire qui se tenait en face du lit. Draco interrompit ses réflexions lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

-Oh t'es réveillé! S'exprima l'inconnu. Il se tourna vers la porte et commença à hurler. Tata! Il est réveillé!

Draco roula des yeux. Paysan. Le brun s'avança à grand pas vers lui et lui tendit la main.

-Jack Fox, enchanté.

Silence.

Draco fixa la main tendue comme si elle allait le mordre bien qu'il savait que de ce coté là, c'était plutôt lui qui risquait de mordre.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, demanda le dénommé Jack Fox, inquiet.

Et si les moldus avaient des germes? Ça expliquerait leur absence de magie. S'il touchait sa peau sans protection, il mourrait peut être d'une maladie atroce...

-Euh, fit Jack en rabaissant la main, et toi tu t'appelles comment?

Draco se frappa mentalement la tête. Il était déjà censé être mort! S'il voulait un abri, il valait mieux se la jouer poufsouffle.

-Drake Mallory.

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas. Une vieille femme rondouillette entra, les bras chargés de linges.

-Enchanté Drake! S'exclama-t-elle gaiement en déposant le linge sur la commode. Je vais te chercher une serviette, tu peux aller prendre une douche après. C'est dans le couloir à droite en sortant d'ici. Tu as encore faim? Déballa-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Draco resta quelques secondes interdit. La vieille dame s'avança soudain vers lui, et posa sa main sur son front. Draco sursauta, se plaquant rapidement contre le mur. Trop tard, il était touché.

-Tata, je crois que tu lui fais peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur! s'indigna Draco.

Ok, peut être un peu. Mais cette bonne femme fonçait sur tout le monde comme un train à vapeur! La vieille se retira tout de même en riant, laissant le blond respirer.

- Bien! Je suis rassurée, quand Jack t'a ramené tu étais blanc comme un cadavre! On va te laisser te reposer un peu. Tu veux finir tes haricots?

Draco secoua la tête. Aussi rapidement qu'elle était entrée, elle repartit avec le plateau repas. Jack haussa les épaules.

-Tu nous diras ce qui t'es arrivé après une bonne douche. A plus tard.

* * *

Enfin seul, Draco laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Premièrement, il devait savoir où il était. Deuxièmement, il fallait trouver un moyen de connaître ce qui se passait chez les sorciers et troisièmement...

_-Parce que Maître Draco est un vampire, Maître Draco est en danger!_

Diggy, pensa subitement Draco. Elle lui était peut être encore loyale.

-Diggy, chuchota-t-il.

«Plop». Avant qu'elle ne dise quoique ce soit, Draco lui fit signe de se taire.

-Ferme la porte et insonorise la pièce.

La petite elfe de maison hocha la tête et claqua des doigts.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au Manoir?

-Les Aurors sont repartis pas contents, commença-t-elle d'une voix aigue. Maître Malfoy était inquiet mais Diggy a dit que Maître Draco n'avait pas le choix et qu'il était en danger.

-Tu lui as dit pourquoi?

Diggy secoua la tête.

-Madame pleurait, mais Diggy n'était pas sûre si quelqu'un écoutait.

Quoi?

-Diggy, comment ce vampire a pu entrer sur nos terres?

Les yeux globuleux de Diggy s'exorbitèrent encore plus.

- Les vampires existent mais n'existent pas, couina-t-elle. Les barrières magiques ne l'ont pas reconnu comme un intrus.

Draco déglutit. Les vampires étaient donc bel et bien morts. Ils n'obéissaient plus aux mêmes règles que les vivants.

-Est-ce qu'ils ont découvert quelque chose sur le meurtre d'Harry Potter ?

L'elfette secoua la tête.

-Diggy a pensé que Maître Draco voudrait savoir ce qui se passe. Diggy a apporté le journal.

Elle claqua de nouveau les doigts et le Daily Prophet apparut. Posant ses yeux sur la première page, Draco palît.

**VampireS en Grande Bretagne?**

Il tourna les pages pour lire l'article qui suivait l'enquête.

_Retrouvée dans sa chambre un poignard dans le cœur... suicide inattendu dans cette famille de sang pur... des traces de morsures sur l'épaule... la victime n'était plus humaine..._

-Daphné...

_La jeune fille blonde lui fit un sourire éclatant. Elle tourbillonna dans sa nouvelle robe en lui lançant un clin d'oeil._

_-Pas mal, hein?_

_-Hum, oui, la robe est sympa._

_Elle le frappa à l'épaule, indignée._

_-Un jour il y aura ma photo sur toutes les affiches, et tous les hommes seront à mes pieds, déclara-t-elle. Et toi, Draco Malfoy, souria-t-elle malicieusement, tu en resteras complètement médusé._

* * *

Draco se passa lentement l'éponge de bain sur le corps. Médusé? Oui, il était comme dans un état second. Il soupira, fatigué. Un ou plusieurs vampires? Pourquoi commencer par un meurtre, puis des transformations? Il avait l'impression d'être coincé dans un cauchemar. Une véritable course contre la montre. Si les Aurors ne résolvaient pas l'énigme rapidement, la communauté sorcière paniquera et les sangs purs risqueront de se retrouver au bas de l'échelle.

Tsss. Où était le Balafré quand on avait besoin de lui? Draco écarquilla les yeux. Ah!

Draco frappa rageusement le mur du poing.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur:_

A **Adenoide** (si tu es toujours là^^)et tous ceux qui ne comprennent pas **pourquoi les Malfoy sont en liberté**:

J'ai remarqué que JK.R reprend beaucoup de faits réels ou littéraires. Dans ce cas-ci, j'ai simplement rapproché l'évênement de la fin de guerre 1945. Je ne me rapelle plus quel fic me l'a fait réalisé, mais quand je l'aurai, je vous le recommenderais, ceux qui maitrisent l'anglais seront ravis^^, c'est une fic très réaliste après DH. Le concept est assez simple en fait. Si on considère que Voldy est Hitler, les sangs pur-la race arrienne, les mangemorts-les SS, les nés-moldus-les juifs et autres minorités, on obtient la panique en Allemagne... et autres pays occupés-dans le monde sorcier qui n'a plus de gouvernement et doit décider rapidement de ce qu'il faut faire pour satisfaire la soif de vengeance des oppressés et ceux qui décident de faire vengeance eux-même.

Cependant, tout le monde est plus ou moins coupable, du SS, à celui qui a appuyé sur le bouton de la chambre à gaze, à celui qui a signé les documents, à celui qui a délivré le message d'autorisation. Même celui qui est passé près du centre, en regardant avec mépris le camp mais en ne faisant rien, est complice du système. Si l'on devait emprisonné tout le monde, il n'y aurait plus de place en prison! lol et même si c'était le cas, tout le monde s'en sortirait avec des durées de peines différentes, et à la fin, le sentiment de haine contre ceux qui sont en "paix" resterait. Peut être se déclencherait-il alors une autre guerre. Il faut donc faire le tri.

Le gouvernement a déclaré l'amnistie à tous ceux qui ne sont pas des participants majeurs à la guerre, qui ont commis "un acte contre l'humanité". Ainsi, ceux qui ont "appuyé sur le bouton" n'ont pas forcément été emprisonnés. Je ne considère pas Draco et Narcissa comme autre chose que des victimes de la circonstance. De plus, j'imagine qu'Harry aura dit un petit mot pour eux. Lucius par contre n'est pas blanc comme neige. Cependant, on ne peut accuser quelqu'un deux fois des mêmes fautes. Donc^^ si on ne prend pas en compte les éléments de la première guerre, Lucius n'a jamais rien accompli de majeur.

Au contraire, il était en disgrace, obligé d'héberger le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il ne voulait pas mourir avec sa famille. A la fin, il n'avait même pas sa baguette. Si Lucius a tué "indirectement" des gens, il a tout aussi droit à l'amnistie que d'autres qui ont des circonstances atténuantes. Enfin, n'oublions pas que Lucius peut être "très" généreux si ca devait sauver sa vie, et que je ne doute pas qu'il a fait preuve par la suite d'actes très charitables^^. Dans ma fic, il est donc "libre" mais seulment sur son territoire, il doit demander autorisation à chaque sortie. Bref lol désolée pour la longue argumentation, je crois pas qu'on m'aurait comprise autrement.

**Adenoide**: je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes interrogations sans gâcher la suite :/ jai trouvé par contre que ta remarque montrait que Jk aurait du expliqué un peu la fin des évênements de DH. On ne sait plus quoi penser, j'ai choisi la solution moldue.

**Kaylee:** contente que ca t'ai plut^^

**Lyanna Erren:** j'espère que la suite est plus clair X)

**Fire666:** lol oui mystère XD, on va jouer à Où est Harry? .

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy:** Et oui Draco est piégé, il n'est pas le seul :)

**mikamic:**le début est assez simple à écrire, maintenant le but est de rester réaliste :/ heureuse que tu ais apprécié le deuxième chapitre^^

**Ecnerrolf:** contente de te revoir :)

**77Hildegard:** Je lis beaucoup de fics qui font poser des questions XD je suppose que ça déteint un peu. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas un twilight. Draco est en train d'apprendre que les vampires ont des cotés très amusants^^ savais-tu qu'ils existent depuis aussi longtemps que la littérature? (lol un indice pour te faire découvrir ma vision du vampire)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3:

_-C'est dégradant! s'exclama Pansy. Pourquoi devrions-nous nous abaisser à la mode moldue?_

_-Cela dépend qui porte ces « vêtements », fit Millicent en jetant un oeil à Cédric Diggory qui passait dans le couloir, suivi par sa horde d'admiratrices._

_Par curiosité, Draco tourna la tête d'un air ennuyé vers l'individu en question. Diggory était déjà en train de partir. Il n'avait pas sa robe sur lui. Effectivement, le « jean » mettait bien en valeur son fessier assez sexy. Le tissu épousait parfaitement... Huh? D'ou venait cette pensée grotesque? Si ses globes oculaires pouvaient maintenant lui obéir et arrêter de dériver. Là, nettement mieux._

_-Draco, pourquoi tu fixes le mur?_

Draco observa le pantalon en toile épaisse posé à coté d'une chemise blanche. Il aurait préféré oublier cet épisode. Il enfila le tout, en essayant de ne pas penser à l'ancien propriétaire du caleçon.

Draco se tourna vers le miroir. Pas mal. Et maintenant, place au show!

* * *

Accroché près d'une espèce d'armoire blanche métallique, le coucou indiquait 14h. La cuisine laissait entrer beaucoup de lumière. Draco évita soigneusement de regarder la nappe. Difficile de garder une expression neutre face aux tapisseries à fleurs et aux meubles de bois ternis, le dessus de table jaune criard l'achèverait. Assis autour de la table, l'héritier Malfoy prit la parole pendant que Jack s'appliquait à servir le thé.

-Je...

Draco baissa la tête, laissant sa frange tomber délicatement sur ses yeux. Il ramena la tasse vers lui, l'entourant de ses deux mains.

-Je viens d'une famille très sévère.

Il aspira un grand coup.

-Mon père m'a chassé de la maison. La fille que j'aime...

Sa voix traîna légèrement, il releva la tête et plongea son regard gris métallique dans celui de Margaret.

-Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'argent, vous comprenez?

Les yeux noisette de la vieille dame s'adoucirent. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un faible sourire.

-Oui, je comprends.

Jack se resservit une tasse de thé. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, mais son regard n'avait jamais vraiment quitté Draco.

* * *

C'était subtil au départ. Juste une sorte de bourdonnement un peu agaçant, comme une arrière-pensée.

Jack avait proposé d'aller faire quelques emplettes à l'épicerie. Dinton n'avait pas de grands magasins. Quelques sites touristiques, certes, mais cela restait un village. Le temps était toujours nuageux, mais au moins Draco pouvait à présent sortir le nez dehors.

Il se lécha les lèvres. Malgré l'humidité, elles étaient sèches. Il s'aperçut qu'il y avait un problème lorsque ses yeux revinrent pour la troisième fois sur la jugulaire de Jack.

Il pensait avoir réglé ce « petit » problème après avoir goûté au steak saignant de Margaret. Il devait y avoir un sacré sadique derrière cette histoire...

Draco se trouvait à présent devant un dilemme: essayer de trouver un « volontaire » et révéler son secret, ou se mettre lui même à la chasse en espérant ne pas vider quiconque de son hémoglobine.

Le grand brun se tourna soudainement vers lui.

-Je dois d'abord chercher un CD chez un ami, ça te dérange de m'attendre ici un peu?

Draco lui envoya un regard ennuyé, arquant un sourcil, l'air de dire « et alors?».

-Hum, bon j'y vais.

Bon débarras. Quel boulet. Draco interrompit ses pensées lorsqu'une douleur le prit aux tripes. Il se plia en deux, les bras repliés sur le ventre. Ses crocs s'allongeaient, perçant la peau déjà tendre de l'intérieur des joues. Du coin de l'oeil, il repéra un banc. Il s'effondra dessus, tentant désespéremment de retrouver le contrôle. Il inspira, expira, inspira...

Après quelques minutes, ses crocs se rétractèrent. Draco s'appuya sur ses genoux pour soutenir sa tête. S'il ne décidait pas tout de suite, ses instincts allaient le faire à sa place. Son estomac grondait bruyamment.

Un biscuit apparu dans son champs de vision. Il leva la tête, prêt à hurler au gêneur de dégager. La réplique s'arrêta net au bord des lèvres. L'enfant ne devait pas avoir dix ans. Comme s'il abritait un nid d'oiseaux sur sa tête, des épis châtains s'échappaient dans tous les sens. Ses grands yeux verts forêt fixaient Draco intensément. Et bien que la couleur ne fût pas commune, ce qui immobilisa l'héritier Malfoy étaient les blessures. Même s'il ne les voyait pas, Draco était certain que le gosse était couvert de bleus sous ses vêtements trop larges.

Le doux parfum de sang frais parvint à ses narines. Divine. Ne s'occupant pas de la main tendue, Draco enlaça délicatement ses doigts avec ceux de la deuxième et la ramena doucement vers lui. La peau avait été arrachée par quelque chose de pointu. Draco aurait presque gloussé bêtement. C'était euphorique. Il passa sa langue sur la blessure.

Son corps entier en frissonnait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pour la première fois les idées claires. Une vague d'énergie lui parcourait les veines. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Draco se rejeta rapidement en arrière, trébuchant par la même le banc et tombant inélégamment sur l'herbe mouillée.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris? Il chercha des yeux s'il y avait quelqu'un en vue. Si le môme criait au pervers, Draco ne lui en voudrait même pas. Il était malade rien qu'en revisionnant la scène. Aucun témoin. Ses yeux retournèrent avec réticence vers l'enfant. Draco grimaça d'avance. Il allait avoir droit soit à des cris, soit à des pleurs. Il ne savait pas lequel il préférait. Lorsque le silence se prolongea, il leva la tête, curieux.

L'enfant aux yeux verts ne semblait pas plus effrayé que cela. Il respirait un peu fort, mais son regard ne montrait aucune peur, seulement des questions.

-Oh Drake! Tu es là! Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre? demanda Jack en arrivant.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai trébuché, ça se voit! répondit-il agacé.

Jack se tourna vers le petit.

-Peter, tu as l'air épuisé. Tu as couru?

Peter cacha rapidement ses mains derrière son dos et fit au grand brun un large sourire avant d'acquiescer. Jack le lui renvoya.

-N'oublie pas 18h30 ce soir!

Peter hocha la tête à nouveau et repartit comme il était venu.

-Drôle de petit bonhomme, hein? fit Jack d'un air attendri.

-Pas très loquace, commenta Draco.

Jack ne répondit pas immédiatement.

-C'est normal, il est muet.

* * *

Draco fit honneur à ses hôtes et se comporta de manière exemplaire. Terry Bluemoon était également invité, ainsi que sa charge, Peter. Du coin de l'oeil, il observa le jeune muet. Terry, prêtre de son état, n'avait pas la place où l'argent nécessaire pour s'occuper du petit. Peter logeait donc chez Margaret. Les enfants du village ne comprenait pas sa condition et s'en servait comme bouc émissaire. La vieille dame veillait toujours à ce que Peter ne manque de rien chez elle.

Le gosse n'avait pas l'air d'être traumatisé par les évènements de l'après-midi. Pourtant Draco doutait qu'il ne sache pas écrire. Pourquoi faire comme si de rien était? Il avait même tenté de cacher ses mains devant Jack alors que Draco était le seul clairement en faute.

-Veux-tu encore de la viande Drake? proposa Margaret.

Draco hocha la tête en souriant poliment.

-S'il vous plaît.

* * *

_-Ma mère-grand que vous avez de grands yeux!_

_-C'est pour mieux voir, mon enfant._

_-Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes dents!_

_-C'est pour te manger._

_Le jeune Draco poussa un cri._

_-Non, il peut pas la manger!_

_Narcissa sourit tristement à son fils._

_-Tout conte n'a pas forcément une fin heureuse._

Il tomba comme une masse sur son lit. Il fallait à tout prix trouver une solution. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agresser les petits enfants dans la rue, en pleine journée qui plus est! Il ne voulait pas devenir un des monstres que sa mère lui contait lorsqu'il était petit.

Heureusement, il ne semblait pas se nourrir exclusivement de sang. Celui-ci semblait plutôt servir d'intermédiaire, une sorte de support. Sa véritable source de nourriture était l'énergie vitale. S'il faisait attention à la quantité qu'il ingurgitait, il n'y aurait aucun mort. Il ne laisserait aucune trace sur son passage. Personne ne se douterait qu'un vampire avait festoyé, les paresseux du matin encore moins!

La porte s'ouvrit soudain derrière lui. Draco se retourna vivement. Peter referma derrière lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Hey Dracula! Tu veux jouer avec moi? Jack m'a passé un jeu de carte.

Si elle n'était pas fermement attachée, Draco aurait juré que sa machoire s'en serait décrochée.

-Tu parles?

Peter roula des yeux.

-Nannn, tu crois?

Et sans aucune gêne il alla s'asseoir à coté de Draco et commença à distribuer les cartes.

-T'es pas normal, dit l'héritier Malfoy, éberlué.

Peter cessa un instant avant de continuer le partage des cartes.

-Bien on sera deux, non? sourit-t-il. Allez maintenant joue!

-Tu plaisantes? La voix traînante de Draco ne cachait pas son mépris.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils, puis envoya un regard noir au blond.

-Madame Lucy a vu que je me suis fait mal à la main cet après-midi. Si tu joues pas avec moi, je lui montrerais ça.

Il leva sa main gauche, paume ouverte. Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. Plus rien. La blessure avait totalement cicatrisé.

-Alors? demanda Peter, têtu.

-D'accord, soupira Draco, aggaçé.

Il fallait qu'il tombe sur un serpentard en herbe. La poisse. Ils jouèrent plusieurs batailles avant que Draco ne pose la question.

-Pourquoi tu as décidé de me déranger moi? Ils ont l'air de bien s'occuper de toi ici.

Peter baissa les yeux, avant de relever la tête avec un air de défi.

-C'est pas tes affaires!

Il ramassa rapidement son jeu et ressortit de la pièce, laissant Draco perplexe.

* * *

Le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment. N'ayant rien à faire, Draco rejoignit Jack et Peter dans la cour du jardin. Jack frappa un peu trop fort et le ballon roula derrière les buissons, complètement englobé par l'obscurité. L'enfant hésita. Draco ne résista pas. Il s'avança vers lui pour lui chuchoter.

-On a peur, Peter?

Dos à Jack, Le jeune « muet » le regarda la tête haute.

-Tu aimerais bien, murmura-t-il avant de continuer à aller chercher le ballon.

En voyant les yeux verts lui lancer des éclairs, Draco eut l'étrange impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Je l'ai promis, je l'ai trouvé X) "Not in the Hands of Boys" par Fourth Rose. C'est malheureusement pas encore fini, mais il y a déjà 34 chapitres à lire, franchement ça devrait être classé comme un classique. Le HPDM est long à venir, mais on apprécie chaque avancée^^. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je l'ai pas dit souvent mais chacune me fait chaud au coeur :)

**adenoide:** Je pense que tu vas pas tarder à le trouver

**Fire666:** ptdr, j'avoue que tu m'as fait flancher, un moment j'ai failli abandonné mon idée de départ pour ta version XD

**77Hildegard:** Le mot «vampyr» est apparu au 17ème siècle, mais le concept en lui-même existe depuis la grèce antique^^ Il fallait enterrer les morts pour ne pas qu'ils ne reviennent sous la forme d'un «revenant corporel assoiffé de sang». Je pense qu'il existe trois périodes d'évolution pour le vampire. Sa création qui vient de la peur de la mort, sa définition qui vient de la peur de l'étrange, et la génération moderne (beauty, sex and blood :o). je m'intéresse à la deuxième mais un peu affiné.

**Jes-Cullen-Malfoy:** je ne suis pas sadique dans l'âme, je finirais par lâcher le morceau :)

**minia**: lol en fait c'est juste que le chapitre précédent était normalement plus long que prévu mais pas complètement fini alors j'ai coupé X).

**calimero:** contente que tu ais apprécié l'histoire jusqu'à présent :)

**mikamic:** Draco souffre d'une hypersensibilisation de l'eau. C'est une ancienne caractéristique des vampires rarement utilisée. Il existe deux théories. Celle que j'ai utilisé où Draco peut supporter l'eau à condition qu'elle « ne bouge pas ». Symboliquement, l'eau est plus pure (ou bénite) si elle est mouvante, tandis que l'eau stagnante apporte les maladies etc. La deuxième théorie, bien plus réaliste, le vampire est hydrophobe, c'est à dire qu'il ne supporte pas l'eau du tout, ça créait vraiment une sensation de brûlure. Je me suis dit que si Draco ne pouvait pas prendre de bain de sa vie, il préférait qu'on l'avada kedavra tout de suite -_-'

**belladu57 :** contente que ça t'ai plut^^

**felinness:** c'est un challenge à moi-même^^, je trouve dommage de pas utiliser ce qu'on a déjà dans l'histoire. Draco est pour l'instant un peu passif, il faut dire qu'il a déjà reçu pas mal de chocs, il se reprendra lorsqu'il aura plus la situation en main, après tout c'est un Malfoy XD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4:

_-Non! Pas mon bébé! Le cri strident d'une femme résonnait dans le couloir. Draco leva sa main vers la poignée. Hésitant d'abord, il inspira un grand coup et prit une expression neutre avant d'entrer._

_-NOOONNN!_

_Le rire tonitruant de Fenrir Greyback répondit à cet appel de détresse._

_Malgré la mission urgente qu'on lui avait confiée, Draco resta crispé l'espace d'un instant. _

_La jeune femme était recroquevillée au sol, menottée au mur, son visage ravagé par les larmes. Greyback se tourna vers Draco, la face ensanglantée. Il tenait dans ses mains le corps désarticulé d'un nourrisson. Sa tête penchait un peu trop vers l'arrière, le ventre était à moitié dévoré. Le loup-garou lui arracha un bras et le tendit vers l'héritier Malfoy. _

_-Tu veux goûter, Draco? proposa-t-il moqueur en se léchant les lèvres._

Le corps prit par un sursaut de peur et de dégoût, Draco ouvrit les yeux sur la réalité. Où plutôt sur la nouvelle réalité. Malgré tout, Greyback le hantait toujours.

_Sa tête penchait un peu trop vers l'arrière, le ventre était à moitié dévoré._

Prit d'un autre haut-le-cœur, Draco sortit du lit et se précipita vers la salle de bain pour vider le reste de son dîner.

_-Tss, pourquoi montrer de la pitié? Ce sont des êtres vides et sans âme. La preuve, ils n'ont pas de magie, répliqua Marcus Flint à un première année qui défendait une née-moldue._

Sans âme. Certainement, il en avait vu des regards vides.

_Draco délivra rapidement son message. Avant de partir, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la mère du petit. Le visage creux, les yeux exorbités et sans vie. Un cadavre mouvant attendant qu'on lui assène un dernier coup fatal. _

Les mains posés de chaque coté du lavabo, Draco soupira.

* * *

Il ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Au petit matin, il entendit des bruits à la cuisine. Il descendit silencieusement les escaliers. Margaret s'apprêtait à sortir dans la cour.

-Oh Drake! Viens un peu par là puisque tu es levé.

Draco n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aider la vieille. Il était cependant extrêmement curieux de savoir ce qu'elle faisait dehors à l'aurore. La bonne femme s'approcha des cages des lapins. Elle se pencha vers l'une des cages, revint vers l'autre, scruta chaque animal comme on pèse un sac de riz. Et peut-être le pensait-elle ainsi. Elle en prit un par les oreilles et lui asséna un coup sec sur la nuque. Le lapin cessa de gigoter.

-Tiens prends le premier, fit-elle en cherchant un autre.

Draco baissa les yeux sur le petit animal, les yeux écarquillés. Juste ça? Un coup sur la nuque, et la petite bestiole partait pour l'autre monde? Margaret éclata de rire.

-Si ça te choque, tu n'as pas intérêt à rester dans la cuisine lorsque je vais le préparer!

Les yeux gris métalliques de l'héritier Malfoy s'assombrirent. Il n'allait pas se faire ridiculiser par une simple moldue. Le lapin n'était pas différent d'un ingrédient de Potion. Il reposa son masque et fit un sourire courtois.

-J'aimerais apprendre.

* * *

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il préférait largement travailler avec les produits finis que les bruts. Il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement plébéien et barbare à vider les boyaux d'un animal et de lui retirer la peau après avoir coupé les pattes. Draco jeta un œil aux têtes de lapins sur le comptoir. Margaret sifflotait gaiement en attrapant les épices. Lorsqu'elle coupa un morceau d'ail en deux, Draco toussa brutalement.

L'odeur fétide de l'ail l'étouffait. Il sortit de la pièce rapidement sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes.

-Drake? Drake!

La voix inquiète de Margaret se rapprocha. Draco toussa une dernière fois en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Mon pauvre petit! Tu aurais du me dire que tu es allergique à l'ail.

-Un simple oubli de ma part, excusez-moi, je vais m'allonger.

La vieille dame hocha la tête et retourna à sa cuisine.

-Je vais te laisser un morceau où il n'y en a pas, dit-elle d'une voix forte pendant que Draco montait l'escalier.

* * *

_**COUPABLE TROUVE?**_

_Nos journalistes toujours sur l'enquête...Une nouvelle disparition inquiéterait les Aurors... Samantha Jugson, nièce d'un Mangemort reconnu..._

..._informations confidentielles. Une source nous a indiqué... Matt Selwyn serait à présent détenu... attendrait son jugement... Serait-ce le meurtrier d'Harry James Potter?... des rumeurs affirment que M. Selwyn aurait perdu son humanité..._

Draco referma le Daily Prophet. Les victimes se décuplaient-elles? Ou les familles cachaient-elles prudemment leurs secrets? S'il ne s'agissait pas d'un enlèvement, Samantha avait elle-même prit la fuite. En se présentant honnêtement devant les Aurors, Selwyn risquait à présent le Baiser. La communauté sorcière serait intransigeante.

_L'utilisation du sérum de vérité n'a pas avancé les résultats de..._

Pas étonnant. Le sérum était conçu pour le corps humain. On n'administre pas les mêmes remèdes aux différentes espèces.

Plus rien n'avait de sens. Les victimes étaient trop ciblées. Pourquoi viser les héritiers des sang purs? Pourquoi avoir tué le héros? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même n'avait jamais essayé de contacter les vampires expatriés. Les probabilités d'en rencontrer en Angleterre étaient de l'ordre d'une chance sur un million. Les vampires avaient-ils un parti prit pendant la guerre?

_-Quelle est la définition de l'être humain? demanda un jour le Professeur Snape._

_-Un bipède à l'intelligence supérieure aux autres espèces, répondit Draco en haussant nonchalamment les épaules._

_Le visage de Snape se déforma en un rictus ironique._

__Beaucoup d'espèces revendiqueraient ce titre. Non, qu'est-ce qui le différencie réellement des autres?_

_Draco prit un moment pour réfléchir._

_-Il n'obéit pas à ses instincts._

_-Exact, acquiesça le Maître des Potions. L'être humain est libre. Complètement libéré de tout instinct de survie. Il peut se laisser submerger par les émotions, être prêt à se trahir lui-même et le monde entier pour sauver ce qu'il aime._

_Draco observa le liquide rougeâtre bouillonnant paresseusement dans le chaudron._

_-Est-ce ce pourquoi vous préparez cette potion?_

_Snape hocha la tête._

_-Même si ce n'est qu'une illusion, elle créera un choc immense sur l'esprit de la victime. Et sais-tu ce qui arrive à ceux qui succombent à la frayeur et au désespoir?_

_-Ils sont facilement manipulables?_

_-10 points à Serpentard, déclara fièrement le professeur. _

Le Daily Prophet lui échappa presque des mains.

_-Pense Draco, fit son père. Lorsque tu te trouves devant un dilemme, qu'est-ce qui aura le plus de conséquence_s_ sur le plus grand nombre? Des fois il faut sacrifier la reine pour gagner le jeu. _

Potter. _Pourquoi tuer le héros? Des fois il faut sacrifier la reine pour gagner le jeu. Et sais-tu ce qui arrive à ceux qui succombent à la frayeur et au désespoir?_

Les vampires n'avaient pas de parti prit dans la guerre. Il y avait au moins un sorcier qui dirigeait les opérations. Un sorcier ou un groupe de sorciers. Potter était un leurre. Le but était la fin des lignées de sangs purs, ou du moins ceux qui avaient été associés de près ou de loin aux Mangemorts.

Draco tendit le journal à Diggy. Les yeux inquiets de l'elfette ne s'étaient pas détachés de son visage pendant sa réflexion.

-Diggy peut faire quelque chose pour le Maître?

Draco lui renvoya un regard fatigué.

-Non. Tu en as fait assez.

Diggy s'inclina et disparut.

* * *

-Drake. Je rentre chez moi là. Je reviens ce soir. Tu peux récupérer Peter à l'église dans une demi-heure?

Draco ne détourna pas les yeux du _Time_, mais fit un signe de main à Jack, histoire qu'il cesse de l'importuner.

* * *

Le temps était doux cette journée-là. Draco se promena sans difficulté dans les rues de Dinton. A une cinquantaine de mètres, il entendit les cris agressifs des enfants.

-Vite! Vite! Le laissez pas s'échapper!

-Attrape-le Bill!

Une horde de gamins de tout âge courait après un petit garçon à la tignasse désordonnée. Peter se retrouva vite dans un cul-de-sac. La respiration haletante, il se tourna pour faire face à ses tourmenteurs. Alors que le cercle se refermait sur lui, il ferma les yeux et disparut sous les yeux de tous.

Non. Non, pas « disparut ». Il avait « transplané ».

-Il est là, fit un petit roux en montrant le toit du doigt.

Peter grimpa habillement sur les tuiles pour se retrouver de l'autre coté du toit, et se cacha derrière la cheminée lorsqu'un autre petit brun lui jeta une pierre. Le corps complètement courbé, il essayait de protéger sa tête avec ses bras.

_-Ne t'y trompe pas Draco, avertit Lucius Malfoy. Ils peuvent te paraître inoffensifs au premier abord, mais ils ont l'avantage du nombre. Et lorsqu'ils croisent quelque chose de différent..._

-Hey le monstre! Descend!

_Ils le détruisent._

* * *

_Note de l'auteur: _

**Dralixia:** et bien je pense que la réponse va vite venir^^

**Fire666:** C'est un lieu d'échanges :) , vous m'apprenez beaucoup sans le savoir. Et lol, oui je met en fin de chapitre pour ceux qui veulent pas lire les blablas de l'auteur XD. Ah l'alcool et Harry font un joli mixe lol, j'y penserais quand même pour la suite mdr, faudra que je l'écrive un jour XD

**Himiko-sama:** j'ai donné des indices, maintenant tu peux faire un petit profil du coupable même si cette personne n'est pas encore apparue^^

**Lyime:** Contente que tu ais apprécié l'intrigue. :) J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Silinde-kun:** Et bien, c'est vrai que ce Draco n'a pas autant de « mordant » que celui d'autres auteurs :o Je l'imagine plus affaibli par la guerre. Je pense qu'il n'a pas encore d'opinion fixe sur les moldus, Voldemort a brisé tout ce qui faisait son orgueil.

**Ecnerrolf:** j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira^^

**mikamic:** un nouveau mystère lol, j'en dirais plus au prochain chapitre

**M-MySelF: **Woaouh : D quel compliment! je ne sais pas si je le mérite mais ça fait énormément plaisir. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

**hopeless mitsuki:** je m'étais juré de la mettre x) c'est comme une pub qu'on oublie pas lol. Contente que ça t'ai plut.

**77Hildegard: **^^ pour l'instant Draco ne dépense pas trop d'énergie, la faim reviendra un peu plus tard

**felinness: **Je pense que tu auras plus de réponses dans les prochains chapitres :x


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5:

Pendant quelques secondes, Draco resta complètement figé sur place. Un né-moldu. Décidément, il avait tenté de fuir un monde sans jamais vraiment le quitter.

_-Croaa. Crooa. Tu ne vas pas l'aider?_

Draco sursauta. Qui avait parlé?

_- Croaa, kruu-kruu._

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un corbeau au plumage ébène qui penchait la tête de coté d'un air interrogateur. Merde, ça y est, je débloque.

- Vas-y Rob tu l'as presque touché!

Il retourna son attention sur les visages présents. Le petit «Rob» à l'air déterminé, fier d'être le centre des regards. Celui du rouquin qui donnait joyeusement des ordres aux plus petits qui commençaient à ramasser d'autres pierres par terre. Celui d'une petite brune qui jetait des coups d'œil inquiets à droite et à gauche, peut être à la recherche d'une silhouette adulte. Celui de Peter, crispé, qui, recroquevillé derrière la cheminée n'osait plus bouger.

-_Crooa. De toute façon, il semble avoir déjà décidé. Kru-Krruuu._

Il n'avait pas rêvé! Draco secoua la tête. Pas le moment de découvrir un pouvoir aussi inutile. Peter s'était relevé et s'avançait dans la direction opposée aux autres enfants. A cet instant pour Draco, le temps tourna au ralenti. Il vit Peter prendre son élan et bondir vers le ciel. Ses pieds se posèrent sans trop de difficulté sur le toit de la maison voisine avant que tout ne parte en vrille. La tuile qui le supportait flancha. Son pied trébucha. Ses bras se balancèrent inutilement dans le vide quelques secondes avant qu'il tombe en arrière, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux.

Une demi-seconde. Ce fut le temps que Draco mit pour parcourir cinquante mètres. Il ouvrit machinalement les bras, positionnant son corps pour amortir la chute du corps chétif et léger du petit garçon. C'était pas normal de peser si peu à cet âge. Contre sa poitrine, il sentait le cœur affolé de Peter. Des bruits de pas accoururent derrière lui.

-Vous croyez qu'il s'est écrasé? Ça serait mar...

Une colère sourde s'empara du jeune héritier Malfoy qui fit volte-face. Comment ces stupides petits morveux moldus pouvaient s'amuser à lapider une personne? Rob se tut. Les enfants se rapprochèrent instinctivement les un des autres. Peut être était-ce l'expression de son visage. Peut être était-ce l'instinct surdéveloppé des enfants. Peut être était-ce simplement parce qu'il était un étranger. Ils repartirent tous sans demander leur reste. Draco reposa Peter au sol.

Les mots filèrent sans y avoir réfléchi.

-Tu es complètement attardé ou quoi? Dans ces cas-là il faut crier ou personne viendra te sauver!

Peter le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés comme ceux d'un hibou. Non, mais quel idiot !

-Phh laisse tomber. Margaret nous attend.

Il commença à marcher lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui tirer le bas de sa chemise.

-Si je crie, tu viendras me sauver?

-Tu plaisantes? Comme si j'avais que ça à faire, répliqua Draco en grimaçant.

Peter sembla déstabilisé quelques secondes avant de reprendre, entêté.

-Mais tu m'as sauvé et j'ai pas crié, donc tu viendras me sauver si je crie, hein?

Draco soupira bruyamment.

-J'ai fait ça comme ça. Si j'avais su que tu me lâcherais pas ensuite, j'aurais pas joué au héros.

Peter tira de nouveau sur sa chemise. Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait reprendre la parole pour l'humilier davantage lorsque le né-moldu le relâcha. Peter hocha la tête, sérieux et reprit la route vers la maison.

* * *

A peine rentrés, Margaret se précipita sur Peter.

-Oh ma puce! Tu vas bien? J'ai entendu que ces petits garnements te faisaient encore des misères à la sortie de l'église! fit-elle en essayant d'essuyer la crasse sur son visage. Dieu! Va-vite te débarbouiller! Je vais te préparer des petits gâteaux au dessert.

Peter acquiesça en souriant timidement et fila dans les escaliers. Margaret soupira.

-Pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi, demanda Draco. Ce n'est pas votre enfant.

Cette bonne femme était vraiment étrange. Elle ne posait jamais de questions, acceptait tout comme si personne ne pouvait débiter de mensonges. Les yeux de la vieille s'adoucirent.

-Mon mari est mort si jeune et je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants. Cette maison paraît si vide sans mes petits neveux...

Son regard parcourut tristement les murs de la maison, les vieux tableaux à la peinture délavée. Puis son attention revint sur Draco.

-Et puis Peter est spécial, sourit-elle mystérieusement. D'ailleurs tu l'es aussi, hum?

Draco se crispa lorsqu'elle lui effleura la joue. Elle retira sa main, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu n'es pas très habitué aux gestes affectifs.

-Les débordements émotionnels ne font pas très bonne figure dans mon milieu, répondit Draco d'un ton neutre.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Ses parents démontraient leur affection en privé. Pansy était la seule qui avait eu le cran de le toucher tel qu'elle le faisait. Cependant, même avec son statut de « petite amie », il n'appréciait toujours pas qu'elle lui touche le visage.

Margaret sourit encore, un peu dépitée.

-Allez viens, mon grand. On va manger. Après, ça te dirait de te promener avec Peter autour du village? Vous pourriez aller jusqu'à Philips House.

Draco hocha la tête. Pourquoi pas. Il ferait un peu de repérage des lieux.

* * *

-Drake! Drake! Draaaa-cula!

Note pour soi-même, ne jamais garder un gosse après qu'il ait reçu sa dose de sucre. Peter était surexcité. A l'abri des regards, il courait dans tous les sens, se roulait dans l'herbe, poursuivait les papillons, et pire que tout, il ne cessait d'appelait Draco pour tout et n'importe quoi. L'héritier Malfoy se frotta doucement le front, essayant de calmer le mal de tête qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

-Draaaake! T'as vu? T'as vu ça?

-Hum hum.

-Non! T'as pas vu. Regarde! Drake!

Allons, Draco, pourquoi sauver le petit merdeux si c'est pour l'assassiner deux heures plus tard. Calme, reste caaaalme. Il imagina cet abruti de demi-géant en train de faire des mamours à son abruti d'hippogriffe. L'animal mordit le nez rouge du grand imbécile et Draco étouffa un léger rire.

-Drake, pourquoi tu écoutes pas? fit Peter en faisant la moue.

Draco roula des yeux.

-Tu as vraiment besoin d'utiliser mon prénom dans chacune de tes phrases?

Les joues du petit garçon s'enflammèrent et il détourna rapidement les yeux vers le paysage. Intéressant, pensa Draco en arquant les sourcils. Cependant, il avait d'autres questions plus importantes à poser.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu? Au même âge, je faisais exploser des vases ou j'envoyais des objets sur ceux qui m'emmerdaient.

Draco ne put retenir le ton d'amertume. Au même âge... Deux semaines auparavant, il avait explosé un verre sur la table de nuit après un de ses nombreux cauchemars. Peter le regarda curieusement.

-Mais ça risquerait de blesser quelqu'un.

Draco s'arrêta net, les yeux exorbités. Il était sérieux là? Les grands yeux verts de Peter le fixaient innocemment. Merlin, il était sérieux.

-Comme si le monde avait besoin de « deux » Saint Potty! marmonna Draco exaspéré en se prenant la tête.

-Potty?

-Laisse tomber. Tu comptes toujours te laisser faire en attendant que le prince charmant arrive sauver la petite princesse?

-Je ne suis pas une princesse! s'énerva Peter.

-Ah oui? Alors pourquoi tu ripostes pas? Tu as peur?

-Je-N'ai-Pas-Peur! prononça le petit châtain de plus en plus remonté.

-J'avais plutôt l'impression que tu avais la trouille. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu attendais que «Maman» vienne te sauver?

-TAIS-TOI!

Le blond fut soudain projeté dans les buissons. Autour de Peter une vague d'énergie presque électrique circulait. Draco se releva, ses lèvres s'étirèrent. De plus en plus intéressant. Il épousseta sa chemise nonchalamment.

-Quoi c'est tout? demanda-t-il en souriant arrogamment. Tu crois franchement blesser quelqu'un avec un coup de vent aussi minable? T'es pathétique.

-La ferme!

-C'est tout ce que t'as à dire? La ferme? enchaîna Draco cruellement. Je comprends pourquoi tes parents t'ont abandonné.

«Criiik.» Draco s'écarta brusquement sur le coté. BAM. Un arbre qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années venait de s'écrouler. L'air semblait soudain plus lourd, le ciel plus sombre. Debout, entouré de filets d'éclairs et les poings fermés, les yeux verts de Peter luisaient d'une couleur surnaturelle. Avada Kedavra, semblaient-ils dire. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais Draco s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas ressenti ce genre de poussée d'adrénaline depuis longtemps. Depuis... Père avait raison, il fallait passer à autre chose. Il commençait sérieusement à en faire une obsession.

L'air se fit alors plus doux. Draco jeta un regard interrogateur à Peter.

-Arrête de me tester. Et puis tu sais rien de moi, alors ne dis pas du mal de mes parents.

Son visage tentait de paraître calme, mais ses grands yeux expressifs laissaient transparaître autre chose: de la douleur. Draco soupira. Auparavant, c'était plus marrant de faire pleurer les premières années. Pourquoi devait-il à présent ressentir de la culpabilité?

-Tu n'es pas stupide, utilise ta tête. Une farce ou deux n'a jamais tué personne, répondit Draco en faisant la moue.

Peter écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

-Quel genre de farce?

Draco finit réellement de s'épousseter, les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent.

* * *

C'était une nuit sans étoile, pourtant Draco n'avait aucune difficulté à suivre son chemin. Il choisit la maison par hasard. Silencieux comme la mort, il pénétra dans la petite maison.

Il trouva sa proie à l'étage. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il avait juste besoin de savoir.

Il lui prit lentement le poignet et l'apporta à ses lèvres. Ses crocs s'allongèrent. Il passa doucement sa langue sur la peau tendre avant d'y enfoncer ses dents. C'était comme boire un chocolat chaud un jour de pluie. Le liquide rouge apaisait la nervosité qu'il ne pensait pas avoir. Il fut rapidement repu mais le sentiment d'euphorie n'était jamais venu. Rien à voir avec sa première expérience. Était-ce la qualité du sang ou le fait qu'il n'était pas affamé qui donnait ce résultat?

* * *

L'air frais et humide lui fit presser le pas pour retourner chez Margaret.

_-Insomniaque? Croaa._

Pitié. Draco tourna légèrement la tête vers le corbeau.

-Si tu allais ailleurs, histoire de voir si j'y suis? demanda Draco sarcastiquement.

Goyle avait une fois réellement vérifié avant de se rendre compte qu'on ne pouvait être à deux endroits à la fois. L'oiseau pencha la tête de coté.

_-Kruu. On fait vite le tour du village._

-Clair. On s'ennuie vite à «mouriiiiiir» ici, se plaint une nouvelle voix féminine.

Draco recula brusquement. Tout d'un coup sur ses gardes. Une jeune fille sortit de l'ombre. La peau mate et de longs cheveux noirs, habillée comme un garçon manqué. Dans d'autres circonstances, Draco l'aurait passé dans la rue sans la voir. Ce soir-là cependant, ses sens criaient: Vampire.

-Enfin, sans mauvais jeu de mot, continua-t-elle en souriant malicieusement. N'est-ce pas Draco?

* * *

_Note de l'auteur: _Merci infiniment à Flo qui m'aide depuis le début et repousse le Dieu du Grand Blanc loin de moi XD. Franchement, je sais pas comment j'aurais réussi à écrire jusque là! T'es une amie extrêmement rare et merci de me supporter!

Merci à ceux qui arrivent, à ceux qui sont toujours là et qui reviennent. Si j'écris et publie hebdomadairement c'est vraiment parce que je pense à vous, et que vos encouragements m'aident à me dire «allez remet pas au lendemain!»

**Ecnerrolf:** J'allais pas le laisser tomber! X) contente que ça t'ai plu.

**minia: **lol les grandes discussions étaient une prise de tête, je me suis dit «espèce de maso, tu vas encore créer le grand débat, instinct de survie ou pas d'instinct de survie», mais bon ça n'a choqué personne x) heureuse de te revoir!

**mikamic:** pas encore toutes les réponses, mais j'écris progressivement, je veux pas me planter d'un coup pour avoir été trop vite^^

**adenoide:** J'ai aussi beaucoup lu d'histoires comme ça. Mais à force de lire que ça, je me suis dit, c'est pas fun. Pourquoi ça serait contraignant d'être un vampire si on peut garder le même statut social etc. J'avais un peu envie de retourner aux sources, le vampire traditionnel n'a rien de glamour, même là j'embellis son état, vu qu'à la base, Draco n'aurait même pas eu de conscience si je suivais la tradition. Ce n'est pas un angst, je te promet que Draco et Harry finiront ensemble, sinon j'aurais précisé character-death dans les avertissements^^

**77Hildegard: **Quelques petites réponses à tes questions^^, contente de savoir que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6:

Vampire. Vampire. Vampire. Les mots résonnaient dans son esprit comme une sirène d'alarme.

Son corps se mit instinctivement en posture défensive, les genoux légèrement pliés, prêt à piquer un sprint à tout moment. La jeune fille qui lui faisait face ne dépassait pas le mètre 60, mais quelque chose lui chuchotait qu'elle était bien plus expérimentée que lui en matière de combat.

-Est-ce vous qui...

-Nope, interrompit-elle.

A l'ombre des lampadaires, son sourire espiègle paraissait effrayant. Le corbeau déploya ses ailes. Elle tendit un bras et il se posa docilement dessus. Ses yeux ambre revinrent sur Draco.

-Je pensais trouver une vieille connaissance, les merles ne cessent de parler de Dinton en ce moment.

_-Croaa, les merles parlent trop._

Le vampire jeta un coup d'œil amusé à l'oiseau, ses doigts caressant délicatement le plumage ébène. L'héritier Malfoy attendit patiemment, observant prudemment chaque geste de l'inconnue.

-Je suis devenue accro au Daily Prophet en ce moment, reprit-elle enjouée. C'est l'histoire la plus ri-di-cule et la plus passionnante du siècle! Je me demande où « il » veut nous mener.

Les yeux de Draco s'étrécirent.

- « Il?»

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi! déclara-t-elle, toujours de bonne humeur. « Il » est arrivé il y a pas longtemps en Angleterre. Je me demandais si tu avais vu son visage?

_Sa respiration se bloqua lorsque quelque chose le frappa par derrière, l'envoyant valser sur plusieurs mètres et s'arrêter brutalement contre un arbre_.

-Non, répondit sincèrement le blond.

La jeune (du moins en apparence) femme fit la moue.

-Bon ben j'ai plus grand chose à faire ici. Tu devrais pas t'attarder non plus. Ça sent mauvais ici.

-J'osais pas te le dire mais maintenant que tu en parles...commença Draco l'air gêné.

Le front du vampire se plissa.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Faudrait changer de parfum.

_-Croa. Croa. Croooaaaa._

Le rire grinçant du corbeau rompit le silence de la nuit. Draco se frappa mentalement la tête pour avoir si peu de self contrôle dans ce genre de situation. Mais, franchement, elle lui avait quasiment tendu la perche. Hum. L'air ne venait pas de se refroidir? Le vampire lui offrit un petit sourire figé avant de continuer.

-Sérieusement, quelqu'un s'est amusé à invoquer une magie très ancienne. Les merles sont agités ces temps-ci. Quelque chose approche et ça se dirige par ici. Tu devrais lire un peu les nouvelles moldues... Sur ce!

Elle fit une légère courbette théâtrale et tourna des talons. Au détour d'une rue, elle disparut complètement de son champ de vision, mais Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier par dessus son épaule à chaque virage.

Il n'y avait donc qu'un vampire d'après ses semblables, et celui-ci serait un étranger qui agirait « seul ». Du moins, en tant que vampire. S'il était engagé par un groupe de sorciers, il pourrait s'agir d'un complot politique.

* * *

Il s'avança silencieusement dans le couloir, deuxième porte à gauche. Il baissa doucement la poignée, avant de s'infiltrer dans la chambre. La chambre n'était pas plus grande que la sienne. Draco distingua une masse désordonnée de cheveux châtains sous les couvertures du petit lit près de l'armoire. Il s'approcha sans un bruit, tendant la main pour secouer l'épaule du petit garçon.

-Mmhh?

La tête ébouriffée de Peter émergea. Il fixa Draco, les yeux tombants de sommeil.

-C'est l'heure, chuchota Draco.

Le clocher de l'église sonna trois fois.

* * *

Rob avait le sommeil profond, et pourtant il entendait de drôles de bruits qui lui faisaient peu à peu reprendre conscience de son environnement. Quelque chose de désagréable et caoutchouteux atterrit sur sa bouche. Il secoua la tête en grognant. Le truc était vraiment bien accroché. Il ressentit la même sensation sur son œil droit. Soudain la chose commença à «marcher» sur son sourcil. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« Blurp. »

Il avait déjà vu des grenouilles, mais jamais d'aussi près. Il cria en se relevant brutalement, rejetant par la même les amphibiens qui se promenaient sur son visage.

Blurp. Blurp. Blurp. Blurp. Blurp.

Des grenouilles. Partout sur sa couverture et sur le sol de sa chambre...

-MAMAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!

* * *

Cachés derrière la fenêtre du petit Rob, Draco et Peter firent le signe de la victoire.

-Prochain, murmura Draco.

Peter hocha la tête, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

* * *

Draco était étonné de la discrétion de Peter. Les pas du gosse étaient rapides et légers. Entouré par l'obscurité, il semblait à son aise lorsqu'il s'infiltrait silencieusement dans la chambre de Bill, une petite teigne qui aimait bousculer les autres enfants.

Armés de leur boîte de thon, les deux complices éparpillèrent un peu partout les morceaux de poisson dans la chambre de la victime. C'était une bombe à retardement. Au bout de quelques jours, s'ils n'en trouvaient pas toutes les cachettes, le jeune Bill devrait changer de chambre.

* * *

Sous le regard moqueur du blond, Peter retira la chaussette qui s'était insérée dans le col de son t-shirt et l'enfila à la poignée de porte du boulanger. Draco finit de faire un nœud avec le pantalon qui ornait désormais le lampadaire de l'épicière. Il ne restait plus que les sous-vêtements à éparpiller un peu partout sur la place de l'église.

Le lendemain, un petit rouquin en pyjama serait très gêné de découvrir son armoire vide. Le lendemain, les habitants du village n'auront aucune difficulté à retrouver le possesseur de cette garde-robe. Écrit en majuscule sur toutes les étiquettes, on pouvait lire «propriété de Mike Rasdel».

* * *

Il faisait encore sombre, cependant les criquets chantaient déjà. Draco et Peter se dépêchèrent de monter les escaliers. Alors qu'ils allaient chacun retourner dans leur chambre respective, le petit l'interpella à voix basse.

-Drake.

-Hum?

-Merci, chuchota le châtain, un énorme sourire accroché au visage.

Draco lui renvoya un sourire espiègle.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Et c'était vrai. Il n'avait pas fait de bonnes blagues depuis une éternité. Ce soir-là, il s'était amusé comme jamais à élaborer des plans pour toutes ces petites pestes. Peter ne voulait pas impliquer ceux qui étaient obligés de suivre_. _Draco avait accepté le compromis, si le chef de la bande recevait l'humiliation publique. Il referma la porte de sa chambre, le cœur léger.

Cependant, en se tournant vers son lit, il y trouva quelque chose d'inhabituelle.

-Diggy?

* * *

La jeune elfette de maison semblait au bord des larmes et n'osait même plus le regarder. Elle serrait très fort contre sa poitrine une petite boite.

-Diggy?

-Madame... commença l'elfette.

Ses doigts noueux se resserrèrent sur le paquet.

-Madame a demandé de donner à Maître Draco ce paquet.

Elle lui tendit enfin le présent et Draco reconnut l'habituelle boîte de confiseries de sa mère.

-Madame a dit que Maître Draco pouvait revenir quand il serait prêt à la maison, malgré...

La voix aiguë de l'elfe se secoua de sanglots.

-Malgré sa «condition», couina-t-elle.

Draco sentit que son sang se glaçait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Et père?

Diggy secoua la tête, comme refusant la réalité qu'elle allait imposer à son jeune Maître. Elle baissa les yeux.

-Il ne parle plus, même pas à Madame. Il reste toujours dans son bureau.

_-Un jour tout sera à toi, fils. Lucius regardait sa progéniture avec fierté et affection._

* * *

Il savait qu'il devait se lever. Il était 10h passé, et même si la pluie tapait lourdement contre les vitres, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser abattre. Père devait sans doute réfléchir. Ça ne voulait absolument rien dire...

Il tourna la tête vers le miroir près de la porte. Un monstre à visage humain. Il ne valait pas mieux que les moldus à présent. Ils étaient même un rang au-dessus socialement parlant. Le Ministère considérait les vampires comme des créatures magiques... Des animaux.

Il pouvait se leurrer tant que ses parents se comportaient de la même façon avec lui, mais son père n'était pas dupe. Des transformations vampiriques et son seul héritier qui gambadait dans la nature parce qu'il serait «en danger» s'il restait à la maison, c'était tellement flagrant que s'en était insultant.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Elle aussi devait être dégoûtée. Elle essayait cependant désespérément de s'accrocher à un passé qui n'était plus, quitte à se crever les yeux pour s'empêcher de voir la cruelle vérité. Même si elle aimait toujours son fils, il était devenu un handicap pour la famille.

Les Malfoys n'étaient pas très appréciés malgré les remboursements de dettes, malgré l'amnistie du Ministre de la Magie, malgré la défense au tribunal de Narcissa et Draco Malfoy par Harry James Potter. Il valait même mieux être un Weasley si on souhaitait avoir une invitation gratuite aux festivités organisées par le Ministre.

L'averse battit encore plus fort. Draco leva les yeux au plafond. Que se passerait-il si le monde était à l'envers? Si ses pieds s'accrochaient aux murs et qu'il avait la tête en bas. Est-ce que son sang lui sortirait vraiment des oreilles comme le disait souvent grand-père Abraxas?

Draco laissa échapper un soupir. La vraie question n'était pas si le monde était inversé, mais comment inverser sa transformation.

* * *

Draco resta longtemps étendu sur le lit sans rien faire. La tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, il aurait voulu que le monde s'arrête comme son temps qui avait cessé de tourner. A quoi pourrait servir une éternité à errer sans but?

Jack frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

- Drake? Le déjeuner est prêt.

-Mmmh. Ok.

Draco ne se retourna même pas vers son interlocuteur. A vrai dire, Jack le gênait. Il y avait quelque chose de pas clair chez lui, comme s'il savait quelque chose que Draco ne savait pas.

-Tu pourrais aller réveiller Peter avant de descendre. Je sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais pas moyen de le réveiller.

On pouvait presque entendre l'énorme sourire dans sa voix.

-Et ça changerait quoi si j'essayais? grimaça Draco.

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre ces derniers temps.

Il repartit avant que le blond ne puisse répliquer.

* * *

Draco s'approcha de la petite silhouette endormie. Tss, cette petite crapule avait ses cotés mignons avec ses longs cils noirs et ses petites joues de poupons. Draco ébouriffa les épis châtains qui partaient encore dans tous les sens avant de s'arrêter net. Qu'est-ce que...

Il releva la frange épaisse qui lui cachait le front et écarquilla les yeux. Là, zigzaguant nonchalamment sur la peau juvénile, se trouvait la cicatrice la plus célèbre du monde sorcier. Impossible. Il retira vivement sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

_POTTER?_

* * *

_Note de l'auteur:_ Merci à tous pour les reviews! Gros bisous à tous. (merci infiniment Flo, dsl de prendre sur ton temps .)

**Ecnerrolf:** contente de surprendre :D enfin, pour la fin de chapitre, je pense que t'avais déjà deviné^^

**Fire666:** Tu m'étriques? Tu m'étriques pas? .

**adenoide:** j'espère que tu auras trouvé tes réponses ^^

**Jes-Cullen-Malfoy:** j'hésitais encore à le révéler mais bon, faut bien le faire un jour^^

**77Hildegard:** je crois que ce chapitre répond à tes questions^^

**mikamic**: contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plut :)

**felinness:** et bien, jusqu'à présent, il y avait pas trop de changement avec les parents :/ deux jours après, ça commence à se corser. Contente que le corbeau t'ait plut X)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7:

_-On a peur, Potter? murmura Draco._

_-Tu aimerais bien, répliqua Potter d'un air défiant._

Non. Impossible. Draco resta complètement figé pendant une minute, les yeux rivés sur cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Et si Potter n'était pas vraiment mort? Et si le sort d'identification du cadavre réagissait pour nommer le Survivant? L'enfant continuait de dormir tranquillement. Son torse se soulevait et se baissait régulièrement.

_-Tu sais rien de moi, alors ne dis pas du mal de mes parents._

Soudain Draco vit rouge. Il serra les dents pour ravaler toutes les insultes qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Potter! Gros con! Tu prends une potion de ratatinage et fous le chaos chez toute la population sorcière juste pour ME faire chier?

L'héritier Malfoy allait ouvrir la bouche pour bien hurler ce qu'il pensait exactement de l'attitude de Potter lorsque la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit.

-Peter? Tu devrais te débarbouiller, un peu il y a... Oh Drake! Tu es impeccable comme d'habitude! s'exclama Margaret.

Les couvertures remuèrent. Peter... ou plutôt Petit Pete Potter roula sur le coté, relevant la tête, ses yeux verts à demi-endormis passèrent d'un visage à l'autre avant de se refermer pour laisser échapper un bâillement.

Ses yeux... Draco n'entendit même pas la vieille dame annoncer la venue du prêtre pour le déjeuner. Il fixait les pupilles vertes forêt. Une couleur assez inhabituelle, qui prenait de subtiles nuances avec le changement de lumière. Si rare en fait qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'une seule personne qui la possédait.

_Draco était fatigué de lever les bras. Cette incompétente faisait tellement de gestes inutiles simplement pour ajuster sa robe. Père avait raison. Les gens de qualité se perdaient de nos jours. La clochette d'entrée retentit, Madame Guipure installa le nouveau venu sur le deuxième tabouret à ses cotés. Ses cheveux étaient un vrai nid d'oiseaux, et ses lunettes étaient tout bonnement ridicules. Cependant, en épiant le petit brun du coin de l'œil, Draco constata que ses traits de visage étaient simples mais harmonieux._

_-Salut. Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard?_

_Il avait parlé sans réfléchir! Soudain, deux pupilles vertes se posèrent sur lui. Draco cessa de respirer l'ombre d'un instant._

* * *

Terry Bluemoon se resservit une tranche de rôti de porc.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai trouvé ce matin éparpillés dans toute ma cour.

Draco écouta d'une oreille distraite. Il était plus intéressé par la raison pour laquelle Potter faisait tout pour lui pourrir la vie_._ Jusqu'à aller prendre une potion de ratatinage, pathétique.

-_Lorsque tu ne trouves pas de réponses, il faut revenir sur la base du problème, dicta Lucius Malfoy sans lever les yeux de son journal. Draco, essayes de te concentrer, on ne sera pas toujours là pour t'aider avec tes devoirs. _

-Laissez-moi deviner, une garde robe? plaisanta Jack. J'ai entendu que Mike a laissé un petit cadeau à tout le monde.

-Oui. Bluemoon éclata de rire. Mais sérieusement, Soeur Roberta a failli faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle a vu ce caleçon sur la tête de Saint Pierre. Mike a intérêt à venir à la confession mercredi!

Peter sourit de toutes ses dents, son regard croisa celui de Draco qui eut une nouvelle fois le souffle coupé. Ses yeux... Il ne me regarde plus comme avant, songea Draco. Depuis ce qui s'était passé dans la Salle-sur-Demande, son regard ne dégageait plus de véritable haine.

_Draco serrait Goyle de toutes ses forces. Cet idiot! Il fallait qu'il soit inconscient dans un moment pareil. Les flammes se rapprochaient, les bureaux n'allaient pas tenir, ils allaient bientôt sombrés, dévorés par le brasier. Subitement, il leva les yeux pour voir une silhouette surgir de la fumée. Harry Potter plongeait vers eux. Draco leva la main, désirant désespérément que le Survivant ait de soudaines pulsions héroïques et daigne les sauver. Contre toute attente, Potter lui prit la main._

-Drake? Tu vas bien? demanda Margaret.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Draco recomposa son masque.

-J'hésitais entre me resservir de la salade ou attendre le dessert.

Jack rit.

-Si ce n'est que ça! Ce n'est que de la salade, tu devrais reprendre du rôti aussi, deux ou trois kilos en plus ne tueraient pas!

Le blond lui lança un regard noir. Il insinuait quoi le grand empoté? Draco se resservit tout de même de la salade et du rôti, histoire qu'il ne soit plus le centre de l'attention. Les trois adultes retournèrent à leur conversation. Pet... Potter l'observait avec inquiétude. Là! C'était nouveau. Potter ne le détestait plus après la guerre, mais ce n'était pas l'amour fou non plus.

_Draco sortit précipitamment de la salle de tribunal. Là! Potter était seul, mais s'il ne se dépêchait pas, le brun allait transplaner._

_-Potter!_

_Le Sauveur s'arrêta et fit volte-face. Draco ralentit l'allure mais s'avança jusqu'à être devant lui. Potter croisa les bras, l'air indifférent._

_-Quoi?_

_Draco fit son possible pour ne pas sembler embarrassé. Il avait tant de choses à dire, mais à présent, les mots lui manquaient._

_-Malfoy, soupira-t-il, j'ai pas que ça à faire._

_Humilié, Draco le foudroya du regard._

_-Oh pardon! C'est vrai qu'il doit y avoir une file de fans qui attendent leur autographe, je ne voudrais pas les retenir, répondit le blond d'une voix méprisante._

_-T'es toujours un vrai petit con. Si c'est pour échanger des insultes, je préfère partir ailleurs me rendre utile. Comme à Saint-Mangouste pour aider les rescapés de guerre. Tu devrais essayer, Malfoy, peut être que ça te ferait grandir._

_Potter n'attendit pas la réponse de Draco, il tourna sur lui-même et transplana._

_Draco resta quelques instants à fixer la place ou se trouvait Potter. Ça n'avait pas été son intention de départ. _

Il ne leva plus les yeux de son assiette. Cette histoire n'était pas claire du tout. Pourquoi Potter prendrait une potion de ratatinage? Il retint soudain un cri de douleur. Quelqu'un lui avait donné un coup de pied dans le tibia! Il trouva son agresseur en face de lui. L'air demi-agacé, demi-inquiet, Potter leva un sourcil interrogateur. Encore un truc qui clochait. Pourquoi Potter agissait avec lui comme il aurait fait avec un ami?

_-Draco, malgré les chimères de ton père, le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous les Malfoys, dit Snape d'un ton très sarcastique._

Peut être que Potter n'avait pas volontairement pris la potion. Elle n'aurait duré que quelques heures de toute façon. Un enfant aurait du mal à expliquer toute une cargaison de fioles au contenu inconnu à des moldus. Il s'agissait donc d'une autre potion ou même d'un sortilège. Quelqu'un avait jeté un sort d'oubliette à Potter. Mais pourquoi se donner tout ce mal? Quel genre de psychopathe enlèverait Potter pour le faire ensuite passer pour mort? A qui appartenait le véritable cadavre?

_Ce qui inquiétait les Aurors, était qu'ils avaient dû lancer un « revelo » pour identifier le corps. Toute la partie faciale avait été découpée, et emportée par l'agresseur comme un trophé, un masque à accrocher._

* * *

Accoudé contre un des poteaux en bois de la véranda, Draco observa silencieusement la pluie tomber inlassablement. Il tendit doucement la main vers les gouttelettes et la retira vite fait, grimaçant sous la sensation de brûlure.

_-Tu devrais pas t'attarder non plus. Ça sent mauvais ici._

Et comment? Même s'il avait voulu partir, il était prisonnier.

_-Aaah ah! Je prend ce morceau! Miam miam._

_-Saleté d'avare, tu as déjà eu le meilleur morceau la dernière fois._

_-Chhh, je vais tout bouffer si tu continue._

Draco fronça les sourcils. Quel conversation d'attardés. Il chercha dans les arbres. Mais aucun signe d'oiseaux. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il pourrait entendre quoique ce soit avec l'averse.

_-T'as vu l'humain? Il sent bizarre._

_-C'est normal abruti, il est pas humain._

Les voix avaient l'air de venir d'en bas, de derrière lui plus précisément. Draco baissa les yeux et vit deux rongeurs qui dévoraient les restes d'un morceau de pain.

-Des rats?

_-Nom d'une crotte! T'as vu? L'humain parle!_

_-J't'ai dit qu'il est PAS humain, crétin._

Le «crétin» se jeta sur l'autre pour le mordre, s'en suivit un combat «épique». Draco décida de retourner à sa contemplation de la nature. Il n'était quand même pas ennuyé au point de s'intéresser à une bataille entre rongeurs déficients. Il nota tout de même qu'il semblait pouvoir seulement converser qu'avec les charognards et les porte-malheurs, Ô joie...

-Drake? chuchota une petite voix.

Peter. _Potter, Potter, Potter_, se répéta-t-il en boucle. Pourquoi s'était-il habitué à ce prénom si vite? Il posa une expression ennuyée et méprisante avant de se retourner.

-Quoi?

Potter sembla surpris un instant avant de reprendre avec hésitation.

-Tu veux jouer avec moi?

-Tss, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Et paf, retour à l'envoyeur. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment dans les mêmes circonstances, que l'envoyeur en question ne savait pas qu'il avait envoyé quelque chose et que... Merde.

Il agissait toujours comme un véritable imbécile dès que ça concernait Potter.

-Mais... commença le petit garçon.

-Écoute, lâche-moi pour aujourd'hui, demanda Draco d'un air fatigué.

Potter semblait sur le point de répondre, avant de se raviser, hocher la tête et retourner à l'intérieur.

* * *

Il descendit prudemment les escaliers. Même avec un lumos pour l'accompagner, il fallait toujours être extrêmement attentif dès qu'on entrait une pyramide. Et Bill Weasley était un expert dans ce domaine.

Il sentit l'odeur de renfermé lui piquer le nez. Il avait un peu perdu l'habitude chez les gobelins. Ce n'était pas la même sensation. Les sépultures laissaient toujours une impression d'étouffement, comme si la mort elle-même nous encerclait, essayant de s'infiltrer dans chacun de nos pores. Rien à voir avec le parfum des vieux parchemins et des anciens trésors enterrés. Il continua tranquillement sa route avant d'arriver dans la salle principale.

Les chercheurs s'affairaient à droite et gauche, lançant des sorts dans chaque coin de la salle. Un pour déterminer les dates précises de fermetures et ouvertures du sarcophage, un pour discerner à qui ou à quoi appartenait les nouvelles traces magiques...  
Il y a quelques jours, un apprenti archéologue avait découvert que le sceau sur la porte de la salle avait était brisé. Tout le monde à présent se demandait la cause de ce soudain changement.

Le rouquin avait été appelé pour décoder les hiéroglyphes. Ses yeux parcoururent quelques instants les murs, avant de tomber sur un symbole particulièrement étrange... Bill écarquilla les yeux. Par Merlin et tous les Fondateurs! Sa tête tourna brusquement vers la tombe vide.

-Antef! interpella-t-il paniqué. Alerte les autorités égyptiennes. Dis que c'est un cas de force majeur. Ian, je dois contacter mon père. Il faut prévenir tout le monde!

-Quoi? Tu penses qu'il y a une momie dans la nature? plaisanta Ian.

Bill regarda de nouveau l'étrange symbole sur le mur.

-Si ce n'était que ça.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur:_ + de 50 reviews! : D Merci à Flo et à tous les reviewers. Énormes bisous à tout le monde.

**Fire666:** La suite :D, et non, il manque quelque chose d'essentiel pour que Harry redevienne adulte... aaaah ah!

**Lily Halloween:** Et oui^^ mais ce n'est pas un accident bien entendu.

**Ecnerrolf:** Pas encore, ca va venir^^ D'abord Draco doit se remettre de ses émotions lol

**Lyime**: Merci^^ j'espère que la suite te plairas

**77Hildegard:** Contente que tu ais apprécié les blagues :) ce n'était pas la dernière apparition de la jeune vampire.

**adenoide:** x) je compte y répondre dans un ou deux chapitres

**mikamic**: Heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu :), on en saura plus sur les vampires bientôt

**SianBlack:** lol j'ai hésité entre un harry déguisé normal et amnésique ou un petit Harry et plus d'actions et de mystères... désolée Harry, c'était ton destin -_-' j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas^^

Un grand merci à **Absynthe** de m'avoir recommandé sur son blog


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8:

Les yeux du blond suivirent la petite silhouette jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur lui. Potter avait toujours eu le don d'éveiller en lui des sentiments contradictoires. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais même si cette nouvelle énigme l'agaçait, dans ce lieu où tout lui était étranger, la présence de Potter ôtait un poids de ses épaules.

L'eau s'amassait dans les gouttières. Lorsque le vent s'éleva, la pluie ne tomba plus verticalement et Draco décida de rentrer. Jack et Margaret étaient tous deux assis dans le salon, leur attention entièrement focalisé sur ce que montrait la «télision». Draco jeta un coup d'œil indifférent en passant... Hein! Il revint en arrière. Mais qu'est-ce que...?

Une jeune journaliste blonde tenait à ses lèvres un étrange bâtonnet noir. Elle marchait sur une plage où s'étendaient des milliers et des milliers de carcasses de poissons.

-Les scientifiques n'ont toujours pas découvert la cause de cet étrange événement qui touche, je le rappelle, toutes les côtes méditerranéennes. Les recherches n'ont pas révélé le quelconque échouement d'un navire. Il semblerait que les poissons ne présentent aucune caractéristique d'un empoisonnement, ni aucune trace d'attaque physique. On dirait qu'ils sont tous morts d'arrêt cardiaque. Je vous repasse la parole, Clark.

La scène changea, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année se trouvait dans une forêt où certains arbres étaient desséchés.

-Merci, Maria. Comme vous pouvez le voir, un tout autre problème vient d'émerger en Italie. Par hélicoptère, on peut voir que ces arbres morts formant un chemin qui part du bas de la botte pour disparaître dans la chaîne de montagnes des Alpes. Ce «chemin» presque indétectable si l'on ne sait pas où le chercher, inquiète les spécialistes qui comparent cela à la récente calamité qui touche tous les pays bordant la Méditerranée, je parle bien sûr, des poissons échoués...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui peut tuer sans laisser de trace? souffla Jack, les yeux rivés sur les images qui défilaient sur l'écran.

Un avada kedavra, pensa Draco. Mais le sort n'agissait que sur une seule cible. L'idée d'autant de poissons avada kedavratisés était simplement ridicule et irréalisable. Pourtant, si ce «chemin d'arbres morts» existait vraiment, quelqu'un devait être derrière tout cela. Mais Draco ne voyait vraiment pas comment ou pour quelle raison cette personne s'amusait à faire cela. Surtout en Italie. Malgré quelques tensions au sein des politiciens, les habitants étaient très attachés à leurs valeurs et à leurs patrimoines.

_Un chemin qui part du bas de la botte pour disparaître dans la chaîne de montagnes des Alpes. Tu devrais lire un peu les nouvelles moldues. Quelque chose approche et ça se dirige par ici._

Draco déglutit. Il fallait passer à un plan B. Il ne pouvait plus rester à Dinton.

* * *

Diggy se tenait nerveusement les mains. Ses yeux fixés sur le sol, elle semblait réfléchir.

-Les elfes aussi ont un moyen de savoir quand un autre elfe est là. C'est un instinct qui recherche la magie de quelqu'un de la même espèce. Mais Diggy ne sait pas qu'un autre elfe est là s'il est trop loin.

C'était logique. Draco n'avait pas reconnu l'autre vampire avant de l'avoir devant ses yeux. Elle-même s'était fiée aux merles sans pouvoir vraiment l'identifier jusqu'au contact visuel.

-Et... tu saurais si une autre espèce approche?

Diggy pencha la tête sur le coté, toujours en remuant ses mains liées.

-Oui, si c'est un être magique, Diggy peut sentir les variations magiques dans l'air. C'est pour ça que Diggy était sûre de pouvoir protéger Maître et Madame Malfoy. Après l'attaque sur Maître Draco, nous avons toujours laissé un elfe à moins de trente mètres d'eux.

Draco acquiesça.

-Pourquoi les sorciers sont différents?

-Diggy ne comprend pas la question, bredouilla-t-elle confuse.

-Pourquoi ne peut-on pas repérer les sorciers?

Les yeux de Diggy s'écarquillèrent avant de se tourner vers le mur, comme si elle y voyait quelque chose de précis derrière. La chambre de Peter, réalisa Draco, stupéfait.

-Diggy pense que pour les vampires, la partie humaine obstrue la partie magique si elle n'est pas utilisée.

-Tu savais depuis le début?

Le regard de l'elfette de maison revint sur le blond, affolé.

-Diggy ne pensait pas que c'était si important! Diggy est désolée, désolée, désolée!

Elle ponctua chaque «désolée» d'un coup de tête dans l'armoire. Draco l'arrêta vite fait. Le meuble n'y aurait pas survécu. En tout cas, cette petite discussion avec Diggy avait été informative.

Il savait à présent que les vampires étaient des créatures axés sur la défense et d'après les nouvelles du Daily Prophet, très difficile à tuer. Sous la pression du public, Matt Selwyn avait reçu le baiser. Et bien que resté collé bouche à bouche avec un Détraqueur pendant trente minute ait été assez traumatisant, Selwyn était toujours là. Complètement vert, mais en pleine forme pour raconter «l'horreur» qu'il avait subi.

Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent en un rictus ironique. Quoiqu'il arrive, il garderait toujours son âme.

* * *

Draco referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers celle de Potter. Il ne se rappelait peut être plus de grand chose, mais le moindre détail pourrait le mener vers les auteurs de tout ce cirque. Il entra silencieusement. Peter était sur le ventre, allongé sur le lit. Les bras repliés devant lui et un oreiller sous le torse, il tenait un livre ouvert. Sur la couverture, un petit garçon blond habillé tout de vert planait au dessus de Big Ben.

_Peter Pan,_ lit Draco.

Potter n'avait toujours pas détourné les yeux du bouquin lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

-Il a dit que je ressemblais à un enfant perdu.

Draco sursauta presque. De quoi? Qui?

-Qui?

-Terry. Quand je me suis réveillé, je comprenais pas ce que je faisais là alors j'ai rien dit.

-Et Bluemoon a choisi Peter, conclut Draco.

Potter hocha légèrement la tête, les yeux toujours glués au texte. Draco s'avança jusqu'à être tout proche de Potter. De là, il pouvait voir les imperfections de son déguisement. Il prit une mèche châtain entre ses doigts et l'étira délicatement. La racine commençait déjà à devenir ébène. Draco arqua un sourcil. Teinture moldue? Quelqu'un n'avait pas bien fait son boulot apparemment.

Potter se tourna enfin vers lui. Draco retira vite fait sa main.

-Est-ce que vous êtes beaucoup?

-Pas que je sache. Je n'ai rencontré qu'un seul autre vampire jusqu'à présent.

Potter continua à le dévisager. C'était un peu énervant.

- Pourquoi tu es si pâle? Tu crains pas le soleil.

Draco fonça les sourcils. On pouvait toujours compter sur Potty pour poser les questions idiotes.

-Ignare. C'est un signe de royauté, les sang-p...

Il n'en était plus un. Draco foudroya le petit garçon du regard et s'assit brutalement sur le lit, faisant rebondir son autre occupant.

-Hey! fit Peter, surpris.

-La ferme.

-La ferme. La ferme. C'est tout ce que tu sais dire, singea le petit châtain amusé.

Draco le fit taire avec un autre regard noir. Les yeux de Potter se firent plus soucieux.

-Jack m'a dit que tu étais de mauvaise humeur parce que quelque chose t'inquiétait.

-Jack devrait se mêler de ses affaires.

Potter ne semblait pas d'accord mais ne dit rien.

-Pourquoi tu fais semblant d'être muet?

Potter haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi tu dis jamais rien sur toi? répliqua-t-il, observant attentivement le blond du coin de l'œil.

- Tss. C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, grimaça Draco.

-Je t'ai dit pourquoi on m'appelait Peter.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. Il se demandait pourquoi Potter lui avait confié ça. Le griffy employait des méthodes serpentardes pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Donnant-donnant, il restera muet tant que Draco ne lui donnerait pas une réponse de même valeur...

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine?

-Je n'ai pas toujours été vampire.

Les yeux de Potter s'agrandirent.

-C'est vrai? Tu étais quoi alors?

-Comme toi, un sorcier.

Potter fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis un sorcier?

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu utilisais tes pouvoirs sans savoir ça?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête. Draco resta interdit. Celui qui avait lancé le sort d'Oubliettes n'y avait pas été de main morte.

-Je sais pas. Je pensais que j'étais juste...différent, se défendit Potter en rougissant.

-Oh Merlin! Comment ai-je pu oublier? Tout le monde sait que tu es au dessus des règles, fit Draco sarcastiquement en roulant des yeux.

Potter lui lança un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule. Pas assez pour faire très mal, mais quand même! Il était sûr d'avoir un bleu plus tard.

-Hey! Cesse de te comporter comme un moldu, veux-tu!

-C'est quoi un moldu? demanda Potter en retenant un autre coup qui allait venir.

-Un humain sans magie, comme tous ceux de ce village, grimaça le blond.

-Oh.

Les yeux de Potter se dirigèrent vers la figure blonde du livre délaissé.

-Alors on peut vraiment arrêter de grandir?

Je me le demande, pensa l'héritier Malfoy. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce bouquin lui était familier. Blaise avait toujours été bizarrement entiché à la littérature moldue et lui imposait malheureusement ses trouvailles.

_-Alors? T'as rien trouvé de louche? questionna le grand noir._

_-Mis à part le fait qu'ils ont des goûts vestimentaires douteux?_

_Blaise éclata de rire._

_-Mis à part qu'ils ont des goûts vestimentaires douteux, répéta-t-il. La fin ne t'a pas surpris?_

_Draco haussa les épaules._

_-Normalement dans les contes pour enfants, le prince finit toujours avec la princesse, continua Blaise. Alors pourquoi Peter n'est pas tombé amoureux de Wendy? _

_Draco grimaça._

_-Parce que Wendy a des airs de Granger?_

_Blaise hoqueta de rire mais n'insista pas._

-Pourquoi Peter n'est pas tombé amoureux de Wendy?

Potter le regarda, confus, avant de comprendre la question.

-Parce qu'il l'aimait pas. Et alors?

Acceptable. Pourquoi Blaise se préoccupait-il de ce genre de détail? Il devait avoir absorbé une substance pas très nette ce jour-là.

* * *

La voix de Margaret cessa toute conversation. Il la rejoignit dans la cuisine où il la trouva en discussion téléphonique. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire en lui tendant le combiné.

-Drake! Téléphone pour toi.

Draco resta figé, les yeux rivés sur le téléphone. Il ne connaissait personne qui savait utiliser cette machine. Il prit tout de même le combiné et le porta à ses oreilles.

-Hello Babe. Tu te rappelles de moi? fit une voix féminine un peu moqueuse.

Draco resserra sa prise sur le téléphone. _La peau mate et de longs cheveux noirs, habillée comme un garçon manqué._ Difficile à oublier.

-Je connais toujours pas ton nom.

-Karen. J'ai à te parler. Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre à la taverne demain soir? J'ai entendu que le temps allait se calmer.

-Pourquoi? J'avais pas l'impression que tu voulais revenir ici.

-On va dire que la donne a changé. Ton père ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Alors tu viens?

Les yeux gris de Draco s'écarquillèrent au mot «père». Qu'avait-il à voir là-dedans?

-Ok.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur:_ Vraiment mais vraiment pas d'inspiration pour ce chapitre. Autant je savais ce que je voulais, autant les mots sortaient pas

Infiniment Merci pour ces super reviews qui m'ont grandement encouragé à continuer même s'il fallait effacer le chapitre trois fois. Merci aussi à Flo et Jolly pour leurs avis en préview. Enormes bisous à tout le monde.

**Lily Halloween**: Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plut^^ **Ecnerrolf:** le plus drôle mdr, c'est que je me suis pas rendu compte de la similitude avant d'avoir posté le chapitre XD **fire666:** j'ai hâte de faire les scènes de combat *_* **mikamic:** il va bientôt y avoir plus d'actions, contente que tu ais aimé le précédent^^ **77Hildegard:** Il doit réfléchir à beaucoup de choses notre pauvre Draco, il a de la chance d'avoir autant de mémoire, même s'il perd un peu l'objectif dès que ca concerne Harry :/ **adenoïde:** oui c'est bien une potion de rajeunissement^^ , idée empruntée aux jumeaux weasley qui ont pris la potion inverse lors de la coupe de feu **mookie**: et dire que lorsque j'ai écrit le premier chapitre, je ne savais pas moi-même quoi faire d'harry XD, contente que ça te plaise **SianBlack:** d'un certain coté, je comprend Harry lol, imagine que l'on appliquait le principe d'helga (dans hey arnold) pour draco et aussi pour Voldy O.o Harry aurait vraiment la frousse je pense. **Clairehime:** il n'a pas du tout la même expérience qu'avant la guerre non plus^^, mais je voulais pas que sa nature vampirique empiète sur sa conscience. Il a des instincts, mais une fois assouvi, il ne reste que lui :) contente que tu ais apprécié l'histoire


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9 :

_Il savait déjà comment ça allait se finir. Il le savait, mais la peur était toujours là. Et si par un tour vicieux du destin, il se trouvait encore dans les cachots cette soirée-là ? Si tout ce qu'il avait vécu après n'avait été qu'un rêve, que cette nuit-ci serait véritablement la dernière…_

_Le sang battait à ses tempes. Il tentait d'essuyer ses mains moites sur sa chemise. Sans résultat. Le dos acculé sur les barreaux, son regard alternait entre chercher un signe de vie dans le couloir et surveiller les fers de cet « homme » de l'autre coté de la pièce. _

_Les gémissements prenaient un nouveau timbre. La lune commençait à s'élever dans le ciel. Bien que les barreaux lui labouraient déjà la colonne vertébrale, Draco essaya de reculer encore, espérant contre toute logique pouvoir s'y fondre et les traverser. Un cri presque animal retentit. Draco sursauta. Ses nerfs allaient bientôt lâcher._

_Un craquement d'os, des sifflements, la bête voulait récupérer sa place. Pitié, pitié, pitié, supplia mentalement Draco. Si le professeur Snape n'apparaissait pas maintenant, il n'y aurait bientôt plus rien entre lui et le monstre. Le mur se craquelait au niveau des chaînes. Le blond tournait frénétiquement la tête entre les fers qui allaient lâcher et le couloir. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas?_

_Les entraves cédèrent, Draco cria. SORTEZ-MOI DE LA! _

-DRAKE!

L'héritier Malfoy se releva d'un bond. Surpris, Peter tomba en arrière, plaquant une main sur le sol pour amortir sa chute le plus silencieusement possible. Encore haletant, Draco mit un moment pour comprendre où il était et qui se trouvait sur le sol.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

L'air un peu coupable, Potter se remit debout.

-J'allais prendre un verre d'eau et je t'ai entendu dans le couloir.

Draco cessa de respirer fort et ferma les yeux. Il n'était plus dans les oubliettes du Manoir. Il fallait reposer le masque. Soufflant un bon coup, il rouvrit les yeux et envoya un regard ennuyé à Potter.

-Maintenant que tu as accompli ta bonne action journalière, tu peux retourner vaquer à tes occupations, fit-il en lui faisant signe de partir et en reprenant la couverture pour se recoucher face au mur.

Silence. Draco pensait être tranquille avant de sentir un poids sur le lit.

-T'as vraiment envie de dormir? chuchota Potter.

Non. Mais là tu déranges. Oublie ta natures griffondoresque et joue pas les fouineurs pour une fois, implora silencieusement Draco. Potter était insensible aux signes, ou alors il était complètement inconscient. C'était le genre à prendre la route la plus lugubre, à entrer littéralement dans la gueule du loup en ne prêtant pas attention aux panneaux rouges clignotants qui disaient « DANGER! DANGER! » Naaaan. Potter fonçait droit devant. Peut être même que les avertissements lui donnaient encore plus de « courage » pour surmonter les obstacles... Stupide Griffy.

Il sentit une main lui secouer l'épaule. Il la chassa, agacé.

-Tu veux pas venir avec moi? Reprit Potter à voix basse.

Draco rouvrit un œil.

* * *

Potter sautait joyeusement d'un pavé à l'autre. La lumière des lampadaires éclairait à peine cette partie du parc, pourtant le jeune garçon continuait son avancée jusqu'à la petite balançoire.

-Ça te prend souvent les petites balades nocturnes? fit Draco en arquant un sourcil.

Potter ne se retourna même pas pour lui répondre. Il continuait à sautiller à pieds joints.

-Pas vraiment. Avant j'étais toujours enfermé dans mon...- OH! Regarde! Drake! Drake! Fais un vœu, une étoile filante, s'exclama-t-il en pointant un doigt vers le ciel.

Draco leva les yeux vers les astres brillants. Pourquoi faire un vœu pour un morceau de comète réduit en cendre? C'était complètement absurde. Pourtant lorsque le visage juvénile de Peter, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, se retourna vers lui pour lui demander s'il l'avait fait, Draco hocha brièvement la tête.

* * *

BAM.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jack qui s'était cogné la tête contre le bas du placard suspendu au dessus de l'évier en ouvrant celui de la poubelle.

-C'est la troisième fois en à peine dix minutes que tu te prends un coup, s'inquiéta Margaret en plissant le front. Tu es sûr que ça va?

Jack soupira en frottant délicatement sa tête endolorie.

-Je sais pas. Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment.

Potter, toujours assis à table, mit une cuillère de beurre de cacahouète dans la bouche et en tendit une autre à Jack. Celui-ci pouffa, fatigué, mais accepta tout de même l'offre.

-Tu as raison, rien de tel pour se remonter le moral, fit-il en ébouriffant la tignasse de Potter qui lui rendit un grand sourire.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

* * *

Margaret fredonnait un petit air, oubliant apparemment quelques notes. Elle s'arrêtait puis reprenait tout en tricotant. A ses pieds, Potter était assis, appuyé sur ses jambes. Ses yeux parcouraient les pages de son livre sans les voir. Il jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil en biais vers la vieille dame, puis replongeait dans sa lecture en souriant.

Installé sur le fauteuil, et suivant vaguement les images de la petite boite noire, Draco se demandait pourquoi Potter portait tant d'affection à cette famille. Ce n'était pas la sienne. Comment pouvait-on s'attacher aussi rapidement à des étrangers ?

* * *

Le blond fixa le full house qui le narguait sur la table. Trois fois. Il avait perdu trois fois contre cet ahuri de Jack avant que celui-ci se souvienne qu'il devait « visiter un ami » et le laisse en plan devant sa défaite…

-Il a caché des cartes sous sa manche, c'est pas possible, ragea Draco entre ses dents.

Margaret éclata de rire.

-Jack ne commence jamais une partie qu'il va perdre. Depuis tout petit, il a une sacrée intuition.

-Vous voulez dire que si on avait continué, j'aurais gagné ? demanda Draco, sceptique.

Elle acquiesça.

_Lucius Malfoy posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils, en lui indiquant de regarder à l'intérieur de la cellule avec l'autre. Une jeune femme calme et posée y était emprisonnée. Lorsqu'elle les vit, son regard bleu serein passa d'un visage à l'autre avant de s'arrêter un long moment sur Draco. Il frissonna._

_-Elle sait qu'elle va bientôt mourir. Elle l'accepte. Elle fait partie de ces moldus qui détiennent assez de magie pour se différencier des autres, et trop peu pour recevoir une lettre à Poudlard._

_Etait-ce pour observer les monstruosités de la nature, l'injustice de la vie, y avait-il réellement une morale à l'histoire ? Draco n'avait pas reçu de réponses de son père ce jour-là. Lucius Malfoy observait pensivement cette femme. Apathique, il resta quelques minutes immobile devant cette cellule, avant de baisser les yeux vers son héritier._

_-Viens Draco, c'est l'heure._

_Ils croisèrent Macnair dans le couloir.

* * *

_

_-Far have I traveled __and much have I seen_

_Dark distant mountains with valley of green..._

Le chanteur jouait de la guitare les yeux fermés, balançant la tête au rythme des paroles. Les conversations allaient bon train parmi les habitués. Personne ne fit attention au jeune blond qui se faufilait entre les tables pour rejoindre le coin le moins éclairé de la salle.

Karen avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Vêtue d'une veste et de mitaines en cuir, Draco pensait d'abord voir des poches sous ses yeux avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait trop forcé sur le crayon. Il grimaça.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle leva son cocktail rouge pour le saluer. Il prit siège.

-J'ai pris la liberté de commander pour toi, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil en indiquant une boisson orangé à la base sanguine. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras jusqu'à la dernière goutte

-Splendide, marmonna le blond, et quel est le nom de ma boisson ? sourit-il faussement.

-Fuck me Sideways, répondit-elle en se léchant la lèvre inférieure.

Le sourcil droit de Draco tiqua.

-Pourquoi cette rencontre? abrégea-t-il. Tu as parlé de mon père-

-Ce salaud a installé un réseau d'espions dans toute l'Angleterre, interrompit-elle. Juste pour dégoter un vampire, et il a réussi.

-Toi ? demanda Draco étonné.

Elle semblait plus prudente que ça.

-Mon abruti de petit ami ! cracha-t-elle en abattant brutalement son verre sur la table.

Draco recula vite fait pour éviter les giclements du contenu.

-Tu te rends compte que cet idiot s'est fait prendre en otage par un des seuls sorciers de Grande Bretagne qui sache tuer un vampire ? reprit-elle. Non mais quel crétin !

Elle inspira un grand coup et vida le fond de son verre.

-Il veut s'assurer que quelqu'un t'enseigne les bases. En attendant, Gordon doit attendre sagement, un couteau pointé sur le cœur, fit-elle en ponctuant ses propos de gestes.

_Retrouvée dans sa chambre un poignard dans le cœur... suicide inattendu dans cette famille de sang pur... la victime n'était plus humaine…_

-Pourquoi sommes-nous insensibles au baiser du Détraqueur si un seul poignard nous achève ?

Elle s'accouda à la table, se rapprochant de Draco en souriant malicieusement.

-Draky, Draky. Nous avons étreint la mort, elle n'a pas voulu de nous. Qui d'autre pourrait séparer le corps de l'âme ?

Draco ne dit rien. Elle trépignait d'impatience, se mordant les lèvres pour se retenir de lâcher le morceau immédiatement. Elle céda.

-Nous avons dominé la mort, Draco, déclara-t-elle, emportée dans son élan. Qu'est-ce qu'un Avada kedavra ou le baiser d'un détraqueur comparé au pouvoir de contrôler le temps ? La seule chose qui puisse nous atteindre est-

La porte du bar s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Les yeux complètement affolés, le souffle court, l'homme qui venait d'entrer s'adressa à tout le monde en criant.

-Il y a un monstre dehors ! Margaret et Stephan ont été tués !

* * *

_Note de l'auteur :_ Désolée du retard :(, j'étais et je suis toujours pas chez moi cette semaine, je pense que pour le chapitre suivant, je publierai la semaine prochaine pour retourner au rythme hebdomadaire. Gros bisous, merci pour les reviews (et Flo pour être toujours là même si elle déteste le slash) et bonnes vacances :D

**Fire666** : Le chapitre suivant sera mouvementé . J'espère que ça t'a plu bien que harry est encore petit

**mikamic **: Blaise s'attendait à une réponse plus psychologique^^ mais bon, c'est pas la question principale qu'on se pose en lisant le livre. J'espère que la suite te plaira

**77Hildegard **: C'est vrai que la chaleur est abominable^^, dans le prochain chapitre je révèlerai la « momie » mdr, Harry se souvient de son enfance, mais Draco n'est pas trop au courant de celle-ci^^

**Ecnerrolf **: j'espère que la suite te surprendra aussi^^

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy** : Heureuse que ça t'ait plu^^ j'espère que ça répondra à quelques une de tes questions

**Felinness **: lol j'ai jamais précisé qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire, ni même d'une momie bien que le point de départ peut porter à confusion, je me suis simplement renseigné sur quel type de créature Draco pourrait affronter. Un loup-garou c'était trop classique… Finalement j'ai opté pour quelque chose qui existe mais qui est généralement unique bien qu'on en trouve un dans chaque culture sous différents noms. Lol oui les merles ne sont pas des charognards mais on peut les considérer comme des porte-malheurs^^ La vie serait quand même plus drôle si les symboles étaient une réalité. Je met beaucoup d'indices qui ne sont pas forcément liés à ce qu'il se passe chez les sorciers, il faut laisser un peu place au hasard, Draco n'aurait pas trouvé Harry autrement. D'ailleurs, les Aurors n'ont que pour seul indice les familles de sang pur qui n'en savent pas plus que ça. J'espère que ça t'aidera à voir le schéma plus nettement^^

**Low37** : Merci^^ je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas décevoir, et tant que ma fic plaira, ne serait-ce qu'à une seule personne, je continuerai à publier. Je compte sur les reviewers pour me remettre sur le droit chemin si je dévie :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10:

C'était une des ces soirées où l'air pesait lourd. Son t-shirt lui collait désagréablement à la peau, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait déranger Harry Potter. Tante Pétunia pouvait être infecte avec lui, et désherber en plein cagnard faisait partie de ses «obligations» envers la famille. Il soupira d'aise lorsqu'une brise légère se souleva, grognant silencieusement dès qu'elle repartit. Il prit un bout de son t-shirt et essuya les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front.

_-Sssshhh_.

Harry cessa tout mouvement. Le chant des grillons couvraient presque tous les autres bruits du parc, mais l'enfant était sûr de l'avoir entendu. Il s'écarta du chemin pour s'aventurer sous les arbres.

-Ne t'éloigne pas trop, Peter, appela Margaret le souffle coupé. Le temps que mes jambes usées récupère, et on reprend la route vers la maison.

Elle s'assit sur un banc, posant la tarte offerte par son amie Lucy à coté d'elle.

_-Ssschhh._

Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers le sifflement. L'oreille attentive, il s'approcha doucement vers les fougères, repérant rapidement l'animal. La petite couleuvre serpentait paresseusement entre deux racines.

-_Sssh._

Il s'agenouilla lentement, les yeux fixés sur la bête. Il tendit la main et effleura le bout de la queue du serpent. Celle-ci, effrayée, glissa hâtivement dans un trou dissimulé sous les fougères. Un pli se creusa sur le front du jeune garçon. C'était le deuxième serpent qu'il rencontrait dans le village, et il n'entendait plus rien. Plus une remarque, une salutation. Les reptiles semblaient parler un langage étranger.

-_Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien, lui murmura une voix douce._

_Les paupières d'Harry étaient alourdies par la fatigue. La pièce était dans la pénombre. Tout semblait tourner autour de lui. Il distinguait à peine les lèvres pleines du visage qui lui faisait face. Que lui arrivait-il? Il avait tellement sommeil._

_-Chuuu, rendors-toi Harry. Tout va bien se passer. _

_Une porte s'ouvrit. Une lumière aveuglante illumina la salle. Harry tourna la tête pour se protéger les yeux._

_-Alors? demanda une voix teintée d'un léger accent étranger._

_Harry n'entendit pas la réponse, il ne voyait pratiquement plus rien. Pourtant avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, la voix douce s'était rapprochée de son oreille._

_-Pardon_.

Depuis ce jour, tout était différent. Lorsque Terry posait une main chaleureuse sur son front, lorsque Jack lui envoyait la balle en riant, lorsqu'il dégustait ses pommes de terres farcies sous le regard protecteur de Margaret, Privet Drive semblait si loin. Finalement, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça qu'on l'appelle Peter plutôt que par son vrai nom. Et surtout, maintenant il y avait Drake. Quelqu'un d'aussi étrange que lui. Quelqu'un qui était aussi un sorcier avant d'être devenu vampire.

Les grillons se turent, Harry se releva, scrutant suspicieusement les ténèbres sous les arbres. C'était bizarre. Plus un son ne venait de la forêt. Il fit quelques pas en avant. Une masse informe se détacha de l'obscurité. Harry resta figé une seconde avant de reconnaître un homme au visage caché sous une cape. Cependant, même dans l'obscurité, les pupilles du vieillard brillaient d'une couleur turquoise en fusion.

-Peter? interpella soudain Margaret.

Harry fit rapidement volte-face et courra vers la vieille dame pour s'attacher à sa taille. Tant qu'elle serait là, personne n'oserait lui faire du mal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon petit? s'inquiéta-t-elle en lui frottant le dos d'un geste apaisant.

Le petit garçon enfouit sa tête dans ses robes. Margaret releva les yeux vers le nouveau venu. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait sous la lumière des lampadaires, elle ressentit un étrange mal être. Son estomac se resserrait, et la nausée lui montait à la gorge. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Son regard étrange ne fixait rien d'autre que l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle détacha Peter de sa taille pour se mettre devant lui. Elle releva le menton.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Monsieur?

Le vieillard en haillons, semblant tout droit sorti d'un bal costumé, ne répondit rien et continua à avancer. Margaret mit ses poings sur les hanches, offusquée d'un tel manque d'éducation. Elle fit elle-même trois pas vers lui.

-Cessez de fixer cet enfant, Monsieur! C'est impo-

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase. L'étrange vieil homme lui envoya un brutal revers de main. Le corps pourtant rondelet de Margaret fut projeté d'une force inouïe quelques mètres plus loin. Elle s'écrasa violemment à terre, roulant ensuite sur le coté. Harry hurla à plein poumons.

_Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade._

-Non, hoqueta Harry, les yeux rivés sur la position grotesque qu'avait pris le corps de Margaret en percutant le sol poussiéreux.

-Connard! T'es complètement barge!

Deux hommes d'une trentaine d'années environ accoururent précipitamment vers eux. L'un s'arrêta pour constater la condition de la vieille dame. L'autre, qui avait hurlé plus tôt, les muscles crispés, et bouillonnant de rage, empoigna le vieillard par derrière avec l'intention de resserrer son avant-bras sur le cou de l'agresseur. Mais sa prise se relâcha soudainement, son visage pâlit et son regard se vida de toute vie. Le jeune homme qui était venu secourir Harry s'effondra comme une loque à ses pieds. Harry releva les yeux vers le monstre, et prit ses jambes à son cou.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner, il savait que l'homme aux yeux lumineux était tout juste derrière lui. Même s'il était rapide, ses petites jambes n'allaient pas tenir indéfiniment. Il fallait trouver de l'aide. Son cœur lui sortait de la gorge, il fit l'erreur de vérifier derrière lui et trébucha durement sur le sol. Ses genoux et ses mains s'étaient ouverts, mais il ne sentit même pas la douleur, il se retourna. Le vieil homme aux haillons, le visage grave, s'était arrêté devant lui et tendait une main vers son front.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Tout se passa vite. Si vite qu'il eût à peine le temps de saisir ce qui lui arrivait. Il entendit au loin une femme hurler «Prend le gosse!» Puis instantanément, de grands bras pâles encerclèrent sa taille et le soulevèrent. La main du vieillard le touchait presque lorsqu'il fut soudain à une vingtaine de mètres loin de lui. A sa place, se trouvait une jeune femme au teint mate. Le sourire aux lèvres, habillées comme un motard, elle se tenait en position de combat.

* * *

-Désolée Pépé, pas d'apéritif pour toi ce soir, se moqua Karen.

Le vieil homme ouvrit la bouche, une odeur putride en sortit.

-Arf, pitié, un bain de bouche n'a jamais tué personne, fit le vampire en se bouchant le nez.

-Vous n'êtes pas censé intervenir avec « leur » destin, répondit la voix rocailleuse.

-Et les convoyeurs d'âmes ne sont pas censés se promener librement dans les rues, mais on fait avec. Tu dégages où tu auras à faire à moi.

Les yeux turquoise se détachèrent pour la première fois de leur cible pour s'arrêter sur la jeune femme. Ses lèvres bleuis s'étirèrent sinistrement. Karen évita un coup de poing qui allait s'abattre lourdement sur son visage.

* * *

Harry sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Il avait souvent été poursuivi par Dursley et ses amis, pourtant c'était la première fois qu'il avait pensé que c'était « la fin ». De quoi? Il ne comprenait pas encore bien le concept, mais il ne voulait pas mourir. De cela, il en était certain.

Les bras pâles étaient la seule chose qui le retenait de s'effondrer à terre. Il leva les yeux vers son sauveur, soulagé de voir cette chevelure blonde presque blanche.

-D-Drake?

* * *

Draco suivait attentivement le combat. Karen se contentait d'esquiver et de parer les coups. Il avait parfois l'impression que le vieillard s'arrêtait sans raison lorsque la jeune femme le touchait, cependant l'avantage penchait clairement du coté de la créature en haillons. Ses poings transperçaient les murs tandis que les coups de pieds de Karen ne semblaient pas lui causer de dommages.

-D-Drake? bredouilla une petite voix cassée par la peur.

Le regard gris de Draco revint sur le visage de l'enfant qu'il gardait encore contre lui. Les yeux verts étaient baignés de larmes. Oh merde. Potter, c'est pas le moment de pleurer! Il relâcha le petit garçon qui glissa à genoux par terre.

-Heumm..., hésita maladroitement le blond.

Qu'est qu'il fallait dire à son rival d'enfance qu'on avait jamais vu pleurer de sa vie même en étant poursuivi par le plus grand mage noir du siècle?

-Karen va s'occuper de tout. Ne-

«BAM.»

Karen venait de se faire jeter contre un lampadaire qui plia sous le choc. Elle se releva difficilement, grimaçant et se tenant les côtes. Soudain, une musique hachée et redondante se fit entendre, le son augmentant crescendo au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait.

* * *

Le bruit avait attiré de nombreux villageois aux fenêtres. Devant la force et la vitesse extraordinaire déployées par les deux adversaires, beaucoup avaient fuit les rues et les maisons aux alentours. Lorsque des voitures blanches et noires munies de gyrophares entourèrent toute la zone, Draco attrapa Potter par le bras pour le remettre debout.

Le vieil homme cessa également de combattre, intrigué par toutes ces lumières. Des hommes sortirent des automobiles, braquant des pistolets sur les suspects.

-Les mains en l'air! Ne bougez plus!

Karen s'exécuta, narguant le convoyeur d'âme d'un sourire malicieux.

-D'abord les autorités humaines, puis ça va attirer l'attention de toutes les autorités sorcières. Tu as tant envie que ça de retourner dans ton tombeau?

Les yeux lumineux cherchèrent leur proie.

-J'ai dit: les mains en l'air! Ne m'obligez pas à tirer! cria le policier.

Le vieillard fixa le petit garçon un moment encore, puis tourna des talons, ignorant totalement les ordres de la police. Un agent plus téméraire que les autres tira sur son dos. Le chef lui hurla dessus, avant de s'apercevoir que la balle était retombée sur le sol, et que le suspect avait tranquillement marché vers une ruelle sombre pour disparaître dans les ténèbres.

-Draco! hurla Karen.

D'un accord muet, l'héritier Malfoy reprit l'enfant dans ses bras et s'éclipsa à toute vitesse.

* * *

Deux morts, trois blessés légers pour les malchanceux qui s'étaient trouvés derrière les murs détruits pendant la bataille et un lampadaire plié en deux. Hermione Granger fit une petite croix sur le rapport. Le compte des dommages était bon. Il restait à présent à interroger tous les moldus présent sur la scène et croiser les doigts pour qu'ils révèlent des indices pertinents.

Elle se faufila entre les équipes d'Aurors, prenant un air très occupée et important. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait le droit d'être là. Ron n'était qu'un apprenti Auror et bien qu'elle était persuadée que Kingsley la sortirait de l'embarras si quelqu'un l'interrogeait, elle voulait éviter d'attirer l'attention un maximum. Un à un, les Aurors prenaient les moldus à part et leur lancer des sorts d'Oubliettes.

Hermione examina les murs. Une force démentielle... Bill avait mis le doigt en plein dans le mille. Un convoyeur d'âmes. Ils avaient si peu d'informations sur cette créature millénaire... Leurs ancêtres avaient pris soin de tous les mettre sous scellés afin qu'ils ne nuisent plus à personne.

Mais ce soir, un convoyeur d'âmes s'était trouvé à Dinton. Il n'avait pas continué sa route, se nourrissant seulement de l'âme des êtres qui restaient sur son passage, comme les poissons ou les arbres. Ce soir, il s'était arrêté. Il s'était posé assez longtemps pour créer la panique chez les humains, comme si... il avait trouvé sa proie, réalisa Hermione avec horreur. Pour une fois, elle espérait sincèrement avoir tort.

-Et vous dites que ce délinquant a profité du chaos pour enlever l'enfant?

-J'ai jamais dit ça! protesta un grand brun à la mâchoire un peu carrée. Drake a sans doute pris Peter en sécurité, ils étaient là pendant la bataille.

Hermione se tourna vers la dispute. Auror Derek... elle aurait dû s'en douter.

-Cheveux peroxydés, c'est bien ça? Teint maladif, grand, maigrichon, yeux grisâtres? Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est marqué dans cette déposition, on retrouvera vite le suspect.

-Suspect? Mais j'ai dit-

-Les kidnappeurs sont très communs de nos jours, interrompit Derek d'un air ennuyé.

Derek était un grand blond d'une vingtaine d'années. Les cheveux cascadant sur les épaules, les yeux tombants et un sérieux complexe de supériorité, Derek pouvait agacer en moins d'une minute et donner envie à quelqu'un de le trucider en moins de cinq minutes.

-Monsieur l'agent, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous faites erreur si votre portrait robot représente Drake comme vous l'avez décrit, répondit poliment le jeune homme brun en serrant les dents.

-Et à quoi ressemble-t-il? interrogea Hermione en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

Quelqu'un devait agir en professionnel, pensa-t-elle en foudroyant Derek du regard. Ce pauvre moldu tentait simplement de s'expliquer. L'Auror blond haussa les épaules, rangea son stylo et s'en alla persécuter une nouvelle victime.

-Reprenons où on en était, Monsieur?

-Jack Fox.

-Jack Fox, acquiesça Hermione. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ce soir, comment ce Drake y est-il mêlé?

-Ma tante Margaret Fox, la première victime, précisa-t-il, se promenait avec un enfant qu'on a recueilli il y a une semaine environ, lorsqu'elle a été attaquée par une espèce de vieillard, enfin...

Il hésita une seconde, jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours avant de se pencher vers Hermione dans un ton de confidentialité.

-Franchement je pense plutôt que c'était un monstre. J'étais pas là quand ça s'est passé, mais Drake et Peter ne sont pas tout à fait normaux si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... chuchota-t-il à la fin. Ils seraient revenus s'il n'y avait aucun danger.

Il gigotait nerveusement sur place, ses yeux bleus délavés en alerte à chaque signe d'une tête tournée. Pourtant lorsqu'il regarda Hermione, elle vit la confiance absolue qu'il plaçait en elle.

-Pas tout à fait normaux...? chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

Il se pencha encore.

-Un peu comme vous.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur:_ j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, ^^ Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et à Flo pour la correction

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**: contente de retenir ton attention^^

**mikamic:** J'essaye de donner les réponses au fur et à mesure , j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, j'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long pour une fois^^

**Lily Halloween:** j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira :)

**fire666:** ce que j'adore chez toi c'est que tu fais toujours référence à petit détail qui compte pour moi même si c'est pas forcément un truc en rapport avec l'intrigue :D Draco était bien enfermé avec un lycan, mais Snape l'avait sauvé à temps^^

**77Hildegard:** J'ai fait de la contre-nature lol, normalement on blame les vampires de pas avoir une âme, je leur en donne et en plus ils sont les seuls à pouvoir la garder attacher au corps! Leur unique faiblesse ne vient donc pas des sortillèges ou des pouvoirs spéciaux qui touchent l'âme mais bien le corps, j'ai déjà donné un indice avec Daphnée qui se suicide^^, mais dans le prochain chapitre, Karen aura le temps d'expliquer tout cela à Draco :) Comme tu peux le voir, Harry avait toujours sa mémoire d'enfant^^ il ne voulait simplement pas parler. Par contre la mort de Margaret lui a bien donné un flash :P

**Lyly-chan: **On met un peu de soi dans chaque fic :) je suis quelqu'un qui regarde souvent dans le passé, c'est pas forcément bon de ressasser comme l'expérimente Draco. Contente que ça t'ait plu^^

**aliena of apple**: J'espère que la suite est plus clair

**felinness:** tes reviews me font toujours réfléchir aux autres personnages, merci de me donner des idées même si c'était peut être pas le but X) et je ne connaissais pas les vouivres :o c'est très intéressant! Je me suis plutôt intéressée aux psychopompes. Il paraitrait que Charon était une légende égyptienne, c'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée d'un tombeau^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11:

_Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase. L'étrange vieil homme lui envoya un brutal revers de main. Le corps pourtant rondelet de Margaret fut projeté d'une force inouïe quelques mètres plus loin. _

Margaret.

_Il avala la dernière gorgée de chocolat chaud. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer à quel point cette douceur avait manqué à sa vie. Cette sensation que le liquide laissait après lui, une étonnante chaleur qui semblait laver temporairement n'importe quel souci. L'enfant regarda son bol vide, dépité._

_Et si c'était le dernier qu'il prenait de toute sa vie? Une main légèrement tremblante se posa sur son épaule. La vieille dame lui caressa la joue en souriant._

_-Et alors mon grand, ne t'inquiètes pas, on en a tout un stock, du chocolat!_

Margaret.

_Elle s'écrasa violemment à terre, roulant ensuite sur le coté. Harry hurla à plein poumons_.

Son corps était secoué de sanglots. _Margaret. Margaret. Sirius. _Les mots se répétaient en boucle, se mélangeant, se liant les un aux autres dans sa tête. _Pas encore!_ criait son esprit. Il ne connaissait pas Margaret depuis longtemps, mais elle était comme une grand-mère, une maman. Et Sirius. Une myriade d'émotions le traversait à la pensée de cet homme basculant derrière l'arcade : affection, tristesse, amertume, culpabilité.

Il ne distinguait plus les lumières de Dinton, mais Drake continuait de courir. Harry se plaqua entièrement contre le torse du grand blond, laissant ses bras se rejoindre dans le dos de son aîné. Les larmes obstruaient sa vision , mais il remarquait la vitesse prodigieuse avec laquelle les lumières passaient derrière eux, se fondant les une aux autres, s'entre-coupant parfois comme si le blond faisait des sauts de géant au lieu de rapides foulées. Pourtant les mouvements de Drake n'étaient pas brutaux, ni saccadés. Dans ses bras, Harry pouvait voir qu'il courrait normalement.

Dans ses bras... Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent. Quasiment personne ne l'avait portait comme ça, et surtout pas aussi longtemps. Lorsqu'il était petit, Tante Pétunia le tenait toujours à bout de bras, comme si elle touchait quelque chose de répugnant... Autour de lui, les grands membres pâles qui le soutenaient se resserrèrent imperceptiblement.

Pour une différente raison, les larmes continuèrent de couler sur les joues du jeune enfant. Il renifla encore et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drake, sa respiration se calmant petit à petit en fermant les yeux. Le rythme régulier du blond berçait le petit garçon. Quelque part pendant le trajet, Harry s' endormit.

* * *

_C'était mauvais, vraiment mauvais,_ pensait l'héritier Malfoy. Mis à part le fait que Potter avait ruiné sa chemise, il arrivait à peine à suivre Karen et sentait ses forces l'abandonnait tout doucement. Il resserra encore sa prise sur le petit garçon. Même respirer devenait difficile. La faim lui tiraillait l'estomac.

Après ce qui semblait un quart d'heure de course non-stop, Karen s'arrêta à l'ombre d'un parking désert et se tourna vers eux. Son visage avait perdu toutes traces de plaisanterie, ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue, et le crayon noir lui donnait un air cadavérique. Ses yeux sombres se posèrent instantanément sur Potter.

-Il aurait peut être mieux valu le laisser là-bas, soupira-t-elle.

Et Draco comprit. Elle avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie ce soir, et ce qui se reflétait dans son regard qui ne quittait plus le corps du petit humain, c'était un incontrôlable désir de planter ses crocs dans la chair tendre et sentir le liquide vermeil s'écouler dans son gosier desséché. Les bras du blond qui s'étaient relâchés pour déposer l'enfant à terre, remontèrent instinctivement pour le caler de nouveau contre lui.

Le regard méfiant de Draco croisa celui du vampire. Elle soupira encore.

-Je vais rapidement vous lâcher à l'hôtel, on en reparlera plus tard.

* * *

La lumière tamisée donnait à la chambre une ambiance apaisante. D'un oeil critique, Draco jugea les couleurs blanches et bleues assez sobre et avança au centre de la pièce, son fardeau toujours dans les bras. A la vue des bagages entrouverts abandonnés près du lit double, il conclut que Karen avec booké cette chambre avec son petit ami. Derrière les baies vitrées, Draco pouvait contempler le panorama qu'offrait Nottingham la nuit.

Draco commença à étendre le dormeur sur les draps bleus marines, lorsque ses gestes s'interrompirent. Un parfum délicat et fascinant taquina ses narines. Il se pencha spontanément vers cette odeur, reniflant presque de manière animal... avant de se ressaisir et de s'écarter précipitamment du lit. Mais qu'est-ce que-? Et là il remarqua pour la première fois l'état de Potter.

Écorchés à vif, les mains et genoux de Potter avaient cessé de saigner. Cependant, dans cet environnement fermé, la douce fragrance métallique, quasiment inodore au nez humain, commençait à se répandre dans la chambre. Les crocs de Draco poussèrent, déchirant l'intérieur de ses joues. Il porta la main à sa bouche, il devait agir vite.

-Diggy! aboya-t-il.

«Plop». A peine apparue, l'elfette de maison s'inclina respectueusement.

-Maître?

-Soigne-le et veille sur lui jusqu'à mon retour.

N'attendant même pas la réponse de Diggy, il claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Accroupi dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, les bras croisés sur son ventre pour tenter d'en étouffer les plaintes, Draco rejeta la tête en arrière, percutant violemment le mur de pierres derrière lui. Il n'enregistra même pas la douleur. Son estomac se contractait et se rétractait, comme s'il était saisi par une main invisible, relâché, avant d'être sadiquement compressé de nouveau.

Dans la rue principale, un couple de moldus passa, main dans la main, plaisantant et riant de bon coeur. Draco pencha la tête sur le coté, observant à travers les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage, l'expression heureuse de la femme tournée vers son mari. Un grondement bestial sortit de ses lèvres. Il détacha rapidement son regard du couple pour fixer le sol. Un objet rouge tomba à ses pieds, il leva les yeux au ciel. Une silhouette qu'il reconnut comme Karen atterrit devant lui. Elle sourit à pleines dents, visiblement rassasiée.

-Avec toutes ces caméras de sécurité, c'est pas simple de chasser par ici! Mais tu peux goûter, c'est de la bonne qualité.

La tête lui tournait, mais Draco reporta quand même son attention sur l'objet qu'il pouvait «goûter». Une poche de plastique contenant du liquide rouge... Ses crocs s'allongèrent encore si c'était possible. En ramassant la poche de sang, les doigts de Draco s'enfoncèrent dans le plastique, faisant gigoter le contenu.

_Du sang. Partout. Le sol en était tellement recouvert qu'il ne s'en rappelait plus la couleur d'origine. Les murs en étaient éclaboussés, on pouvait même voir des traces sur le plafond. Au centre de la salle, un mangemort cessa de remuer sa baguette pour se tourner vers Draco._

_-Si t'es pas là pour nettoyer, dégages, beugla-t-il._

_Draco referma vivement la porte._

Il relâcha brusquement la poche en plastique, se recroquevillant sur lui-même pour ne pas rendre tripes et boyaux.

-Tss, un vampire qui a peur du sang... Comment t'as survécu jusque-là Dracky? demanda Karen en s'agenouillant devant lui, blasée.

Draco releva la tête pour la foudroyer du regard. Elle saisit la poche, la balançant devant ses yeux. Draco retourna à la contemplation de ses pieds.

-Laisse-le sortir, ordonna-t-elle.

Respirer était douloureux, il prenait de grandes goulées d'air qui lui écorchaient la gorge tant elle était sèche. Il n'était pas un animal. Il était...il était...

-Laisse-le sortir, trancha Karen.

Elle déchira le haut de la poche de sang, releva brutalement la tête de Draco d'une main, fourrant le liquide à l'odeur métallique juste sous son nez avec l'autre.

Draco céda.

* * *

Son visage dégoulinait de sueur et de sang. C'était...dégoûtant, pensa le blond en s'arrachant la chemise du dos. De toute façon, elle était déjà crasseuse où Potter avait décidé de s'accrocher plus tôt, Draco passa un bout propre du tissu sur son visage.

-Tu l'as trouvé où? dit-il en désignant la poche de plastique à présent vide.

-A la Banque de sang. Je pense que mon visage est sur la liste des trafiquants d'organes, répondit Karen avec un sourire rêveur.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Draco. Ce vampire lui fichait une de ces trouilles parfois...

-Au fait, tu n'avais pas l'air aussi affamé quand je t'ai laissé, reprit la brune, curieuse.

-J'en sais rien. Le sang de Peter me fait toujours cet effet.

Karen éclata de rire.

-Décidément, on est pas si différents des convoyeurs.

Draco arqua un sourcil.

-Le gosse est imprégné d'ancienne magie. La puissance a toujours eut un goût irrésistible, fit-elle en se léchant les lèvres. D'ailleurs, tu veux absolument le garder? C'est toi qui l'a amené.

Draco resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de Potter. Pas question de le ramener à la communauté sorcière autrement qu'incognito. Connaissant tous ces abrutis travaillant au Ministère et publiant la presse à scandale, il allait se faire incendier avant d'avoir prononcer un mot. Potter aurait sans doute préféré être lâché chez les Weasley. Cependant, rien que d'imaginer faire un pas dans le nid des belettes... Draco en tressaillit de dégoût.

Alors quoi? Jouer les baby-sitters? Quelqu'un voulait protéger Potter. L'utiliser certes, mais pas au point de lui prendre la vie. Il n'était même pas retenu comme un prisonnier. Les responsables derrière les agressions des sang-purs lui laissaient vivre une vie normale... Drôles d'inquiétudes pour des personnes qui assassinaient un homme et lui ôtaient le visage, sans compter la destruction de familles qui avaient été pardonnées par le Ministère. Le suicide de Daphnée n'avait pas ralenti les transformations vampiriques non plus.

-Draco à la terre? chantonna Karen en agitant une main devant ses yeux.

Draco rejeta cette main et recula à une distance plus décente. Les vampires ne connaissaient donc pas la notion d'espace vital?

-Et ses meilleures chances de survie seraient? demanda-t-il finalement, agacé.

-Avec toi, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je doute qu'on trouve facilement un érudit des anciens rituels de scellements chez les sorciers. Mais faudra être en constant mouvement, les convoyeurs d'âmes ont un comportement obsessionnel. Il traquera le petit jusqu'à la fin.

Draco hocha la tête.

* * *

Hermione Granger tourna les clés dans la serrure et entra. Les lumières de l'appartement étaient éteintes. Elle lâcha son sac par terre, ne se préoccupant pas des papiers qui glissaient par terre. Elle se précipita vers la chambre et poussa la porte du bout des doigts.

Vide.

Même dans l'obscurité, elle distinguait les draps pliés comme elle les avait laissé la veille. Ron n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle s'effondra sur le sol du couloir, soudain dépourvue de force.

_-Je ne te comprends plus, Mione. Tu n'as même pas versé une larme._

_La voix du rouquin dérailla, il baissa ses yeux rougis par le chagrin._

_-C'était ton meilleur ami pourtant!_

Ron.

-Idiot, murmura Hermione, la voix déchirée.

_Kingsley n'osait pas les regarder droit dans les yeux._

_-C'est impossible! Pas Harry! cria Ron, suppliant désespérément le nouveau Ministre de la magie de ravaler ses paroles, d'annoncer que ce n'était qu'une blague de mauvais goût pour les faire flipper._

_Hermione était complètement stupéfaite, choquée au delà des mots._

Les larmes tracèrent des sillons sur son visage, elle ne fit rien pour les retenir, les yeux fixés sur le lit vide. Depuis l'enterrement de leur meilleur ami, Ron passait son temps avec Georges à noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. La famille Weasley n'avait pas fini le deuil d'un fils qu'elle devait supporter le poids de la mort d'un autre. Ginny ne sortait même plus de sa chambre, mangeant de moins en moins, et se laissant dépérir.

Hermione travaillait presque nuit et jour, à enquêter sur les transformations vampiriques et sur l'arrivée mystérieuse d'un convoyeur d'âme en Angleterre, occupant son esprit quitte à en friser la folie. Non, elle n'avait pas pleuré la mort d'Harry.

-Mais Ron..., dit-elle à une personne invisible, tant que tu étais près de moi, je n'avais pas à y penser.

Ses nerfs lâchèrent, elle cria à s'en arracher la voix, se fichant complètement de pleurer comme une enfant.

_Les yeux à moitié-endormis, Harry porta sa tasse de café aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus seul, ses lèvres s'étirèrent paresseusement sur son visage._

_-Hey, Mione._

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur:_ Désolée des fautes éventuelles, sur ce coup-là, Flo est en vacance et même si je vous adore tous, j'allais pas la harceler lol Je rassure tout de même les puristes, je vais retravailler un peu le texte et les fautes seront toutes exterminées (dans la mesure du possible) vers la rentrée. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ^^

**Picadilly:** ta review m'a fait très plaisir^^, j'espère que l'embarcation tiendra la route jusqu'au bout, mieux vaut pour le capitaine du navire que les passagers restent accroché plutôt qu'ils préfèrent se jeter par dessus bord *visage très sérieux* (XD désolée, c'est l'image qui m'est venu en tête quand je t'ai lu lol) j'espère que la suite te plaira autant^^

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy:** je ne l'ai sans doute pas assez précisé^^' Harry n'a que 9ans et demi dans sa tête. Il va retrouver la mémoire au fur et à mesure grâce à un élément déclencheur. Heureuse que tu sois toujours là :)

**77Hildegard:** J'ai tendance à écrire en fonction de ce que les personnages considèrent «important» ^^ on retrouvera la conversation d'Hermione et de Jack plus tard. En attendant, je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours l'histoire :) en espérant que le prochain chapitre te plaise autant

**Lysais:** merci beaucoup^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant

**Asherit:** corrigée! alala moi et les fautes, on dirait qu'on est lié ^^' Comme tu dis, ils sont dans la mouise, mais les vampires ont un sacré avantage lorsqu'il s'agit de fuir :P maintenant faut aussi trouver une solution^^' Heureuse que tu aimes l'histoire jusque là :)

**Ecnerrolf:** Contente que ça t'ait plut^^

**Lily Halloween:** J'ai fait de la «Mort» une créature. J'aurais pu employé les mots : guide des âmes, faucheur, ange de la mort, ou même shinigami pour les fans de manga :P Chaque religion a son propre convoyeur d'âme, j'ai simplifié le concept. Un convoyeur d'âme est donc une créature rare et immortel, il possède une force herculéenne, se nourrit des âmes de ceux qui se trouvent sur son chemin, mais est plutôt friand de ceux qui possède énormément de réserve magique (et vu qu'Harry est même protégé par les sortilèges de sa mère, qu'il est censé être un puissant sorcier, et qu'il est présentement sous l'influence d'une malédiction ancienne...pauvre harry XD) J'espère que la suite te plaira

**mikamic:** *blush* J'ai réservé les révélations de Jack pour plus tard, tu me pardonnes? :/ Tes reviews me font toujours énormément plaisir^^ j'ai recommencé une dizaine de fois ce chapitre (je rigole pas) parce qu'à chaque fois que je voyais le mot «hâte» je me disais «je veux pas les décevoir :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12:

_Il pressa le métal doré contre ses lèvres et murmura:_

_-Je suis sur le point de mourir._

_Moins consistant que des corps vivants, mais plus que des spectres, ils avançaient vers lui et sur chaque visage il voyait le même sourire d'amour._

Il avait tant envie de les rejoindre. Il tenta de courir vers eux, mais ses pieds étaient fixés au sol. Il leva un bras pour les attraper, ses membres reposaient lourdement contre ses cotés. Il essaya d'émettre un son, ses lèvres étaient scellées. Il ne pouvait que lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais l'image auparavant claire se brouilla de tâches noires avant de complètement disparaître.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi désorienté. Il savait qu'il était coincé quelque part entre les songes et la réalité. Il sentit près de lui une présence et dans un effort qui lui paraissait irréalisable, il entrouvrit les paupières à demi. Deux yeux, grands comme des balles de tennis, l'observaient avec inquiétude. Harry pensa un instant que c'était étrange, avant de succomber de nouveau au sommeil.

* * *

Les coudes appuyés sur la rambarde du balcon, la tête tournée vers les étoiles, Karen libéra de ses lèvres un long nuage de fumée. Draco observa la traînée blanche se distordre et s'étendre lentement pour se dissoudre dans les ténèbres. Elle était sorti pour ne pas «asphyxier le petit» mais avait laissé la baie vitrée ouverte.

Installé sur la partie libre du lit, les genoux ramenés vers lui, Draco détacha son regard de l'autre vampire. Potter dormait toujours, un coussin serré contre lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Le blond n'avait pas tenté de le réveiller. Ce serait la dernière nuit qu'ils passeraient à se reposer. Le convoyeur d'âme se déplaçait d'ombres en ombres. La course poursuite reprendrait après le prochain coucher du soleil.

-Draco, interpella soudainement Karen.

Draco eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir qu'elle lui lançait une paire de clés. Par réflexe, il tendit la main pour les rattraper... Rien. Draco cligna des yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que... Karen éclata de rire en écrasant sa cigarette dans un cendrier. Les clés restaient suspendus en l'air.

_Karen se contentait d'esquiver et de parer les coups. Draco avait parfois l'impression que le vieillard s'arrêtait sans raison lorsque la jeune femme le touchait_.

Un sourire espiègle plaqué sur le visage, Karen pénétra dans la chambre et récupéra son bien.

- Comment...? demanda l'héritier Malfoy encore stupéfait.

Il n'avait jamais lu un tel phénomène dans aucune de ses recherches sur les buveurs de sang. Comme pour lui montrer que ses yeux ne le trompaient pas, Karen jeta ses clés à travers la pièce, elles s'immobilisèrent juste avant de briser le miroir.

- C'est simple, j'ai «arrêté» leur temps, fit Karen en haussant les épaules.

Elle se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers les clés et les remit en poche. Elle se retourna vers Draco, observant sa réaction, son visage à présent illisible. _Qu'est-ce qu'un Avada kedavra ou le baiser d'un détraqueur comparé au pouvoir de contrôler le temps ?_

- Es-tu prêt à tout entendre sur nos pouvoirs et nos origines, Draco?

L'héritier Malfoy haussa les sourcils de manière incrédule.

-Tu comptes tourner autour du pot encore longtemps?

Amusée, Karen ne put s'empêcher d'échanger quelques piques avec son cadet avant de s'asseoir plus confortablement au bout du lit et de commencer son histoire.

* * *

Il faisait chaud. Si chaud.

Elle avait sans doute rejeté les draps par terre pendant son sommeil. Elle supportait à peine la sensation du drap-housse sur sa peau moite de transpiration. Elle roula sur le coté, à la recherche d'un bout de tissus plus frais. Enfin!

Hermione Granger ouvrit soudainement les paupières. Sur la petite table de chevet, le réveil affichait 9h03. Elle se releva doucement, rejetant négligemment d'une main sa lourde chevelure en arrière. Elle jaugea la place vide de ce double lit.

Ron n'était toujours pas rentré.

La jeune femme referma ses poings sur les draps, relevant le menton avec dans le regard une lueur déterminée.

* * *

Tac. Tac. Tac.

Le claquement des talons aiguilles contre le sol résonnait dans tout le couloir.

_-Même lorsqu'il mettait la table, il y avait cet air autour de lui qui le différenciait des autres. _

Les cheveux relevés en un chignon serré, vêtue du plus beau tailleur qu'elle possédait, elle fit mine d'ignorer les regards qui se retournait sur son passage.

_-Vous savez, continua Jack Fox en se frottant la nuque, on dirait un personnage sorti tout droit d'un de ces film de la Renaissance. Une sorte d'aristocrate complètement perdu lorsqu'on lui demande de faire quelque chose qui nous parait simple._

Le dos droit et la démarche assurée, elle s'arrêta subitement devant le gardien du Département des Mystères.

-Désolé ma petite dame, seuls les personnes possédant un passe peuvent entrer, commença le petit moustachu d'un air très important en croisant les bras.

_-Sa présence est imposante, peut être parce qu'il est sûr de lui, je ne sais pas. Parfois, lorsque je lui parlais, je devais me retenir pour ne pas le vouvoyer, rit le grand brun._

Hermione arqua un sourcil, balançant son poids sur une jambe et posant une main sur ses hanches d'un air arrogant, l'autre tenant nonchalamment un carnet de notes à ses cotés, elle profita de son avantage de taille pour le toiser.

-Je viens de la part du Ministre de la Magie.

_-Non seulement sa posture, mais même ses traits de visage et son teint pâle paraissent travaillés... _

-Le règlement, c'est le règlement ma petite dame, s'offusqua le vieux gardien. Si je laissais passer n'importe qui...  
-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de n'importe qui? interrompit sèchement la jeune femme en se penchant légèrement vers lui.

Willhem Bruce, puisque c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait d'après son badge, resta un instant bouche bée.

_-Au soleil, ses cheveux semblent presque blancs. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient teints. _

-Je sais qui vous êtes, mais-  
-Alors vous savez que je connais "Kingsley" personnellement, fit-elle en accentuant le prénom du Ministre. C'est une affaire de la plus haute importance, j'ai besoin d'accéder aux archives.

Le petit homme grommela encore dans sa barbe, cependant il se tourna pour lui déverrouiller la porte. D'un dernier signe de tête assez froid, Hermione s'engagea dans le long couloir sombre.

Les lourdes portes métalliques se refermèrent derrière elle dans un crissement sinistre. Les épaules d'Hermione s'affaissèrent alors, et elle se permit de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Agir comme Malfoy était plus éprouvant qu'elle aurait imaginé.

_Est-ce que j'ai l'air de n'importe qui?_ Hermione gloussa légèrement devant un tel cliché. Embarrassée, elle ramena une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu rester chez elle et profiter de ses jours de congés pour faire son deuil. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas à elle de faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Mais si Hermione Granger avait confiance en quelque chose, c'était trouver les réponses à ses interrogations, et s'il fallait enfreindre une dizaine de lois pour y arriver... qu'à cela ne tienne, la jeune femme était bien décidée à résoudre ces nouveaux mystères.

Reprenant vivement sa marche, la jeune femme manqua de justesse de se tordre le pied, et par la même de s'étaler très stupidement à terre.

-Maudits talons, maugréa-t-elle à voix basse.

* * *

_Les yeux rivés sur son verre à moitié vide, Jack Fox s'était tut. Il remua lentement sa paille, les glaçons s'entrechoquèrent. _

_-Peut être devrions-nous remettre ça à plus tard, proposa gentiment Hermione._

_-Non! s'exclama-t-il avant de reprendre plus calmement. Excusez-moi, je... Je préfère en finir maintenant. Demain-... Demain, je devrais commencer à préparer l'enterrement._

_La jeune femme acquiesça, compatissante._

_Elle savait qu'il existait des cas particuliers, cependant Hermione n'aurait jamais penser en rencontrer un._

_-Non, c'est rien d'aussi précis, juste-... une intuition. Je ne sais pas comment le décrire, des fois ça vient trop tôt, des fois trop tard. _

_Jack savait sans savoir, et ce talent, sa grand-mère paternelle l'avait remarqué. Elle-même n'avait pas hérité du don fabuleux de ses parents, mais elle se complaisait à en raconter les histoires à son petit-fils. Des récits étranges, remplis de balais volants, de dragons et de baguettes magiques._

_- Au début, j'étais pas tout à fait certain, mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. _

_Hermione écoutait avec attention. Peter, semblait-il, était une énigme à lui seul. Il n'était pas rare que les enfants manifestent leur pouvoirs de manière accidentelles. Hermione avait brisé quelques vitres dans ses «gros chagrins». Cependant, d'après Jack, le petit garçon «contrôlait» parfaitement ses excès de magie._

_- Le boomerang s'était fermement accroché dans les feuillages, il a fronçé les sourcils comme s'il se concentrait, puis il a levé sa main comme si le jouet était à sa portée et a énoncé d'une voix forte : «Viens»._

_Accio._

Hermione ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la conversation dérive à ce point, pourtant elle buvait les paroles du grand brun comme on plonge dans un livre. Était-ce la raison qui avait poussé Draco Malfoy à s'enfuir avec l'enfant? Car Hermione Granger n'était pas dupe.

Tsss. Drake Mallory. Ce _Dragon_ en particulier ne semblait jamais pouvoir se fondre totalement dans la masse. Un aristocrate aux cheveux blonds presque blancs recueilli chez Margaret Fox le jour-même où Draco Malfoy, sang pur de son ancien état, avait échappé la vigilance des Aurors? Si elle avait des doutes, ils se dissipaient à l'écoute du récit de Jack.

Malfoy était un sale petit lâche abject, égoïste et snob, mais il n'était pas stupide.

Les iris chocolats d'Hermione s'arrêtèrent sur la couverture d'un livre qui semblait partir en lambeau. Des rassemblements de parchemins dédiés à la mort. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur son visage. Celui-là!

S'il avait emporté le petit garçon, c'est qu'il y avait trouvé un intérêt d'une façon ou d'une autre. Malfoy n'avait pas la trempe d'un meurtrier, elle ne se faisait pas de soucis de ce coté-là. C'était sa conception de la responsabilité sur laquelle elle avait des doutes. Plus vite, elle les retrouverait, plus vite le jeune Peter serait placé dans un habitat adapté, loin de ces vampires immatures et de ces convoyeurs d'âmes psychopathes.

_Et il erre, d'ombre en ombre, nuit après nuit, à la recherche de ce qui allégera le fardeau de sa propre malédiction. _

Hermione parcourut rapidement les lignes.

_Il était et sera. Comme on ne peut éviter l'inévitable, fuyez, Mortels, sa venue..._

Des plis apparurent sur le front de la jeune femme. Les textes accentuaient «l'immortalité» des convoyeurs mais ne donnaient aucune indication de la manière de s'en débarrasser. Hermione soupira. C'était parti pour une longue journée sans garantie de résultats...

* * *

Loin de là, quelque part en Ecosse, dans une tour dominant un château imposant, une sorcière au front ridé retint un grognement de frustration. Sur les murs, les quelques occupants des cadres encore éveillés l'observèrent avec curiosité. Un homme d'un certain âge, pourvu d'une longue barbe blanche, posa ses yeux bleus rieurs sur sa vieille amie.

-Minerva, commença-t-il d'un ton condescendant, rappelez-moi ma chère amie, qui professait la bienfaisance d'une tête reposée?

Minerva Mcgonagall leva les yeux vers l'ancien directeur de Poudlard d'un air irrité.

-La rentrée se fera comme chaque année Albus, et ce qui m'épuise n'est pas le manque de sommeil, mais ces petits impertinents qui se permettent de modifier des enchantements vieux comme Poudlard pour une blague de très mauvais goût.

Le regard d'Albus Dumbledore se dirigea alors vers la lettre que tenait entre ses mains la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Pour éviter de rédiger des centaines, voire des milliers de lettres chaque année, le château en rédigeait lui-même le contenu et l'adresse du destinataire. Il ne restait aux présents directeurs plus qu'à signer.

-Voyez de vous-même, fit-elle avant de continuer sur un ton de lecture. Monsieur Harry James Potter, Hôtel Poséidon, chambre 321, Nottingham. Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que la rentrée de Poudlard s'effectuera en septembre. Ceux qui ne posséderaient pas encore leur diplôme sont bienvenues pour le repasser- Non, mais vous y croyez Albus? s'insurgea la directrice.

Le silence lui répondit.

-Albus?

L'homme dans le portrait paraissait absorbé dans ses pensées, avant de s'apercevoir que son amie attendait une réponse. Il sourit mystérieusement.

-Il semblerait que même dans l'autre vie, ce jeune homme ne cessera jamais de m'étonner.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur:_ Vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée! J'avoue avoir été un peu chamboulée dans tous les sens depuis le dernier chapitre mais comme j'ai dit, je tiens à finir cette histoire. **Merci énormément aux reviewers pour qui je reviens à chaque fois **(même si je met longtemps, alala je mérite le fouet ) Gros merci a Flo qui m'a encouragée à terminer ce chapitre

Asherit: Hermione est une warrior *_* Ron essaye malheureusement de soutenir Georges et la mort d'Harry n'arrange rien... ça va changer^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant

SianBlack: je suis contente que cette histoire t'ait pris jusqu'au 12ème chapitre^^ en espérant que tu apprécieras la suite!

Lily Halloween: J'ai préparé pleins de petites choses pour Harry :) en espérant que la suite te plaît

Lyanna-Erren: c'est une longue histoire xD beaucoup de choses vont se déboqués par la suite, de toute façon il y a pas le choix, Dumbledore va pas faire poireauter notre Minerva très longtemps :p j'espère que la suite te paraitra tout aussi intéressante

mikamic: Hermione est en mode recherche pour ce convoyeur xD j'espère que ce chapitre ne te decevra pas

77Hildegard: j'aime bien comme tu prêtes toujours attention aux détails sur lesquels je n'ai pas hésité à écrire car les mots sortaient tout seuls^^ en espérant que la suite te plaise!

**Encore Gros bisous et un grand merci à tous mes reviewers**


End file.
